


Wolfie

by InSomniaMooMoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSomniaMooMoo/pseuds/InSomniaMooMoo
Summary: A werewolf uprising forced Siyeon to hide her true self when she was six years old.  At the age of twenty-four, Siyeon finds herself face to face with the wolf she tried so hard to suppress.  Tensions are once again rising as werewolf extremist bring war upon the South Korean people.  When the war hits close to home, will Siyeon lose the family she's found in Dreamcatcher?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 103
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

_“The war against the werewolf species continues to rage in the streets of Seoul and other major cities across the world. The organization labeling themselves ‘The Righteous Claw’ has claimed responsibility for the attacks and bombings in multiple cities. This morning in Seoul, approximately fifty soldiers were wounded and many more injured after an attack by ten werewolves. In response to the violence, the South Korean President has organized a task force of Hunters to apprehend and eliminate any werewolf threats. Police advise all citizens to remain in their homes. This has been Lee Yiseo with Seoul 7 News.”_

________

_“Earlier this week, a protest marched through Busan led by a werewolf identified as Park Seokjin, a former Busan police officer. He released a statement to our news station earlier today._

_“We as werewolves, citizens, parents, lovers, cops, firefighters, soldiers and people denounce the action of ‘The Righteous Claw’. We live among you, and we are no different from you. We want our children growing up in a time of peace, not fear. We are not the monsters in the bedtime stories. We are people.”_

_The protest was met with resistance by local Hunter divisions.”_

_______

_“After the Busan protests, Hunter divisions have released a statement to the general public._

_“Aggression or defiance by any werewolf will be met with lethal force. Assault of law enforcement is subject to up to twenty years in federal prison. We request the cease of all werewolf activities. Hunter patrols will now be enforced in every city, town and community._

_______

_“Leader of “The Righteous Claw” released a statement today aimed at the South Korean Government._

_"We are the evolved. Individually, we are stronger than ten soldiers. We are faster, taller, stronger and smarter than mere humans. And we wish to take back what belongs to us. We will not stop until every government is below us; every world leader and every human are below us.”_

_In response to this active threat, the South Korean Government has declared all werewolves to be considered terrorists and will be met with lethal force.”_

_______

Siyeon was six when werewolves were forced into hiding. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. She remembered her mother coming into her room with an exasperated and solemn look. She remembered her mother speaking with tears in her eyes about how important it was for her to never reveal her secret because showing anyone her claws meant she would be taken away. 

_____

 _“You are very special, Siyeon-ah.” Her mother laid a gentle hand on her head. “What you can do is incredibly special, but you must never tell anyone or let them see. The world is not kind to special people_.”

_____

She used to spend weekends out in the woods with her father. They would run and play, and he would teach her how to hunt and how to control her transformations. But that day, she watched her father stare out of their window with tears in his eyes and a part of himself missing. 

So, she learned to forget the wind in her fur and the earth beneath her paws. She learned to hate the beast in her blood and the sharp fangs in the mirror. She watched her father retreat further into himself, from a man who grew up a free wolf to a muzzled and caged animal. 

When she learned and came of age to understand why she must hide, she vowed to never let anyone see the monster in her. Time passed and the wolf in her blood laid itself to rest, its will to be free once again gone and replaced with complacency.

She found a sense of freedom through singing. When Siyeon became a trainee, she met all kinds of new people. She remembered meeting the puppy-like Yoohyeon in the dance practice room and wondering if she was like that as a small child; cute, clumsy and naïve. Yubin was a lot like her father, quiet but wise beyond her years. Minji was much like a pack leader. She knew her fellows inside and out and they, in turn, trusted her unconditionally. 

And then there was Bora. They fought a lot in the beginning. Bora was outgoing and a wild card and Siyeon was content watching from afar. Her mother warned her not to let people in too close and to never trust to easily, but Bora seemed adamant on doing just that. The girl would practically find any excuse to hang off the taller girl or chat with her in the dorms. When they debuted as Minx, things became easier. They worked past their differences and found a deeper friendship than ever before.

_____

_They were laying on the floor of the dance room, sweat dripping from each of them. Minji was leaning against the mirror wall, a bottle of water between her lips and her eyes closed. Yubin was sitting cross legged against the opposite wall, her head back and eyes shut, as well. Yoohyeon was beside her. Siyeon and Bora were sprawled in the middle of the hardwood floor, Bora’s head resting on Siyeon’s stomach. She could feel the older girl’s sweat through her thin tee shirt, but she did not mind. The choreography had been tough, and they were all exhausted._

_“Singnie, you know what you remind me of?” Bora was absentmindedly fiddling with the fingers of Siyeon’s free hand._

_“What?”_

_“A wolf.” Siyeon tensed. Bora must have noticed because she continued. “Wolves are cute. I know the animal gets a bad rep because of the Hunters and stuff, but I still like them. They are protective and loyal. Don’t you think, wolfie?”_

_Siyeon would swear her heart skipped a beat that day._

_______

When they went into an uncertain hiatus, she felt her wolf becoming more and more agitated. Perhaps it was feeling the same frustrations as her. The voice in her head was constantly telling her she was not good enough and the wolf seemed to agree. Often, she would awake in a cold sweat, her fangs sharp on her bottom lip and her eyes turned blue and shining in the dim light of the shared dorm. She would sneak to the bathroom and run cold water on her face until she was calm enough to stop the small transformations. Once back in bed, she would lay awake tracing patterns on Minji’s bunk above hers until the sun peeked through the blinds or Yubin stumbled to the kitchen to make breakfast. Sometimes, Bora would hear her walking back to her room and, instead, invite her into her shared room with Yoohyeon to cuddle. The older girl’s warmth was one of the few things left able to lull her asleep after those kinds of panics. 

And then Handong and Gahyeon were brought into the team. Handong was a bit quieter, much like Yubin, in the beginning. Once the Chinese girl was more confident in her Korean, she was the most savage of all the members. She never failed to deliver the killing blow with a calm, but mischievous smile on her lips. She reminded her of a cat. 

Gahyeon was their newest maknae, much to the joy of Yubin who was free of unnecessary cute acts in front of the cameras. And Gahyeon did it well. Behind that unique smile was a clever mind. The youngest was as sly as a fox. 

They were seven and they were a family. When they stood on stage as Dreamcatcher, Siyeon felt her wolf raise its muzzle to the bright shining lights and release a howl of joy. For Siyeon, she sung and sung and sung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 a bit earlier than expected. From now on, I'll be updating every Sunday. Thanks for reading!

“We are reporting live from Daegu, where earlier today, ‘The Righteous Claw’ attacked and killed seven police officers and injured nine more. Despite efforts by local Hunters, the terrorist organization continues to- “

“Can we change the channel? This is depressing.” Siyeon grabbed the remote before either girl beside her could answer. She flipped to a random drama and tossed the remote to Minji who was curled into her side. 

“You okay?” Minji lifted her head from where it was rested on Siyeon’s arm, snapping her from her thoughts.

“Yeah, I just don’t want to hear this shit anymore.” The moment the curse left her mouth, she knew she made a mistake. Minji was the type of leader to never let things go if someone seemed off. Siyeon continued before Minji could pry. “It just seems like it’s all we watch now. Let’s watch a movie or a drama. We have the day off. No need to give ourselves anxiety.” She added a nonchalant shrug for good measure. 

Minji studied her face for a few more moments before accepting the answer. She sat up and turned to Yubin who was reading quietly on the opposite side of the couch. 

“Anything you want to watch?” Yubin did not even look up from her book and shook her head. “Okay so let’s re-watch _Hotel del Luna_. IU is so pretty in this.”

Siyeon had started the morning feeling grateful she had the day off to relax. They had been working nonstop on Boca promotions and, if she was being honest, her legs were starting to burn from the choreography. Yubin had spent most of her day doing what she usually did, which was reading a book in her bunk or on the couch. Siyeon was content laying in her own bed with her headphones plugged in watching YouTube or playing games on her phone. Minji was the one who barged in, announcing Yoohyeon, Bora and Gahyeon had gone shopping or something together, leaving the three of them alone. So, she dragged the two from their room and into the living room and turned the tv on to the news. That was when Siyeon’s mood started to turn sour. 

When Siyeon had looked up and saw the glaring eyes and sharp fangs of the unknown werewolves, her heart sank. She had tried hard to think about something else like the warmth of Minji pressed into her side or the quiet, even breathing of Yubin concentrating on the other end of the couch. 

What she saw, however, was the girl who sat in front of her in her fourth-grade class pinned to the ground by Hunter soldiers and a muzzle latched around her head. They called her a monster. 

She remembered sitting in front of the tv with her parents, tears streaming down their faces as a young werewolf was executed on tv. They called him an example.

Siyeon remembered the sounds of their even marching, the buzzing of their radios, and the shuffling of their body armor as Hunters patrolled the streets with their rifles in hand. They called them heroes. 

Siyeon called them all terrifying. 

However, the memories kept washing over her like a tidal wave. It knocked her from her feet and sent her tumbling and unable to find her footing on the constantly shifting sand. She felt like she was drowning.

Thankfully, Minji seemed absorbed in the drama reruns and Yubin was utterly sucked into her book. They barely spared her a glance as she snuck away to the bathroom. She quietly clicked the door shut and leaned against the counter. Fishing her phone from her pocket, she realized it was only noon. All she wanted to do was curl back under her covers and fall asleep again. 

Siyeon turned to look at herself in the mirror. What she saw was a monster. She watched as her dark eyes turned blue. She opened her mouth as she felt her sharp canines poking into her bottom lip. Before she could stop herself, a low growl escaped the back of her throat. She slapped a hand over her mouth, hoping her roommates in the other room had not heard her. When no one came knocking on the door, she gently removed her hand and leaned down to splash some cold water on her face. When she glanced back at the mirror, the fangs were gone, and she was left staring into deep brown eyes. 

Movement outside of the bathroom door pulled Siyeon from her reflection. She heard the shuffling of a pair of slippers on the hardwood floor as they approached the door.

“Siyeon?” Yubin’s deep, calm voice filtered through the door. “Are you okay in there?” Siyeon froze. Had Yubin watched her leave? “I really need to pee.” A sigh of relief left her as she quickly cleaned up her hair and checked her reflection one last time. A bed headed Siyeon looked back at her. 

“Yeah, sorry. Had to do a number two.” Siyeon opened the door to see the blue haired girl with a slight grimace on her face. “Don’t give me that look. It doesn’t smell.” Yubin gave her another disapproving look before pushing past and into the bathroom.

Minji was still curled on the couch, but this time, Yubin’s blanket was draped over her legs. She looked away from the tv as Siyeon approached. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it just as fast and instead held her arms open. 

“Come back here and cuddle until the others get back.” She said. “It won’t be this quiet when Bora gets home.” She added with a smirk. 

And so, the three girls remained curled on the couch watching drama reruns and reading. Suddenly, all three girls were startled by a ringing. Minji leapt from the couch and fumbled to pull her cell phone from her pajama pocket. 

“Sorry!” She yelled as she continued to fumble around. Yubin rolled her eyes with a small smile and turned her attention back to her reading. Siyeon raised an eyebrow. “Hello?” Minji managed to answer before it went to voicemail. 

Thanks to her hearing, Siyeon was able to make out the voice on the other side of the line, and what she heard made her blood freeze.

On the other end, she could hear the frantic voice of Gahyeon calling for Minji. Siyeon turned to the other girl and watched her leader’s face turn to one of pure panic and fear and felt her own expression mirror it. 

“Minji, t-there was an attack. Bora … she’s hurt pretty bad.” Their maknae was crying into her phone and Minji had to slightly pull the phone from her ear. Even Yubin glanced over at the sound. Minji shot up from her spot on the couch and began making her way towards their shared bedroom. 

“What? Are you okay? Where are you?” Yubin turned to watch the girl leave the room, a look on confusion in her eyes. Siyeon felt numb. She wanted to get up and run as fast as she could to her missing members, but she felt cemented to her seat. Her mind seemed to go blank and she barely registered Yubin rushing to follow after Minji. The voices from the other room became nothing but white noise against the ringing in her ears.

“Siyeon!” A blur of blue hair emerged in front of her vision and a sweatshirt was tossed in her lap. “We need to go.” The voice of Yubin seemed to snap her out of her frozen state. Usually calm and collected, there was a panic in her eyes that deeply unsettled Siyeon. 

The three bolted from their dorm and hailed the first taxi coming down the road. Once they arrived at the emergency room, they quickly threw the fare at the driver. When the sliding doors opened, they were met with utter chaos. Nurses and doctors with red stained scrubs were rushing from patient to patient. 

“Move! We have injured incoming!” A paramedic shouted as he pushed past the girls and towards the desk in the center of the room. The workers there looked equally as overwhelmed as they quickly pulled up patient charts and took phone calls. A nurse spared them a quick glance as she finished one phone call and moved to pick up another. 

“If you are looking for someone please move to the second floor waiting area for announcements. We need the emergency room clear.” She said as she held the phone back to her ear. “Hello, this the E.R. We need cardiology and neuro for multiple traumas.”

“Let’s go.” Yubin said. She grabbed Siyeon and Minji’s arm and pulled them towards the elevator bay. “We can’t do anything barging into every room looking for them.” Yubin’s voice was shaking as she spoke.

The waiting room was relatively small and most of the seats were already full of people with anxious looks in their eyes. The sterile white walls and tile floors were offset by black chairs and a large, mounted television. They found three seats near the back of the room. 

“We are reporting live where, moments ago, members of “The Righteous Claw” opened fire in a shopping center in Seoul.” Siyeon felt her stomach drop as she listened to the news anchor. “An approximate forty people have been injured or killed as paramedics continue to rush people to nearby hospitals. Police and Hunters have detained the suspects. We are waiting from an official statement from law enforcement.”

Minji grabbed Siyeon’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “They’ll be okay. Our girls are strong.” Minji tried to assure her. It was not until she felt another warm hand in her own did she realize she was shaking. Yubin was leaning forward, elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She sat back with a shaky breath and rested her head on Siyeon’s shoulder. Siyeon closed her eyes and tried to wake up from her nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

** TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of blood and mass shooting **

_Siyeon sat on her bed, her legs hanging off the edge and phone in her hands. She was determined to beat Bora at Kart Racing, even if it took her all night. Her fingers were cramping but she had just passed the car in front of her and was in second place. The only one left to pass was Bora. It was the last turn and Siyeon watched Bora make her first mistake as her kart bumped into the wall and slow down enough for Siyeon to perfectly drift around the corner and pass her to the finish._

_“YA! LEE SIYEON!” Bora’s voice echoed through the wall as soon as her kart passed the finish line. Siyeon counted down in her head and, the moment she got to one, Bora burst through the door, her phone grasped in her hands._

_“Hey, loser.” Siyeon greeted, a smirk on her lips. She watched as Bora stomped closer and pointed a finger at Siyeon’s chest._

_“You only won because I made a mistake. You can’t beat me otherwise.” She said as she pushed her finger into the front of the taller girl’s shirt. Siyeon laughed at Bora’s tantrum, which only caused the girl to grab at the front of her tee shirt and begin shaking her._

_“Okay, okay! I yield, kart master!” Siyeon threw her hands up in surrender as Bora released her._

_“Good.” Bora sat down beside her as though nothing had happened. “So, what are you doing tomorrow? We finally have a day off.” Bora plopped herself down on Siyeon’s pillow and threw her legs over the other girl’s lap._

_“Not sure. Probably be lazy.” Siyeon shrugged._

_“Me, Gahyeon and Yoohyeon were thinking of going out. Come with us.” Bora said as she, once again, pulled her phone up to her face for another game of Kart Racer._

_“Maybe. I’m tired though. I might just be a homebody for the day.” Siyeon said as her fingers traces patterns over the smooth skin of Bora’s legs. Bora hummed in acknowledgement and focused on her game. That left a silence in the room except for the sound of the mobile game. However, the silence was not awkward. Sometimes, one would wander into the other’s room to simply sit with another presence beside them. There were times when Siyeon would sit with Bora in the dance practice room as the other practiced choreography. Siyeon would sit in the corner writing in her lyric notebook, neither speaking to each other until the music stopped and Bora decided to head home to shower._

_So Siyeon simply leaned her head back against the wall and let the music and sound effects lull her to sleep with the comforting weight of Bora beside her._

Siyeon awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Gahyeon leaning over her. Her pink hair was tied up in a messy bun and there were noticeable dark circles under her eyes. She was wearing the tee shirt she had on from earlier that day, except there was red stained on the bottom hem.

“Gahyeon-ah?” Siyeon mumbled as she tried to wake herself up. She glanced at the clock under the television. It was almost ten at night. The room seemed even brighter than before as her eyes adjusted and she noticed there was no sun peeking in through the windows. “Gahyeon!” Siyeon shot up as her groggy mind seemed to register the girl in front of her who offered her a small, sad smile.

“Sorry. Minji said to let you sleep, but you need to eat. They just left for the cafeteria. I had to beg them to go. They wanted to sit here waiting all night with no dinner in their stomach.” Gahyeon said as she looked nervously down at her sneakers.

“Are you okay? What about Yoohyeon and Bora?” Siyeona sked. She felt her anxiety begin to rush back as the events from the day seemed to return to her.

Gahyeon shook her head. “They’re stable, for now. But we need to talk with Yubin and Minji, too.” She held her hand out for Siyeon to take. There was a strength in their youngest that Siyeon envied. When she grabbed the outstretched hand, there was no hesitation as she hauled the taller girl from her seat. She looked exhausted and Siyeon still had no idea what she had witnessed, but here she was, getting her elders to eat and take care of themselves when they were drowning in their own worry.

Both girls meandered their way through the hospital, Siyeon following Gahyeon since she seemed to remember the way from earlier.

“How are you? Were you hurt?” Siyeon asked as they were waiting for the elevator. 

Gahyeon sighed. “I’ve been better. But I wasn’t hurt. Let’s just… let’s talk about it with everyone.”

Siyeon nodded her head and they boarded the elevator that just arrived. Once they reached the ground floor, Gahyeon led her through another set of hallways until Siyeon could smell the strange mixture of disinfectant and food. When they pushed through the glass doors, she spotted Yubin’s blue hair seated at a table with a sandwich. Just as they approached, Minji appeared with a tray of her own piled high with food. She passed each of them a wrapped sandwich as they pulled their chairs out.

“I was going to bring this up to you, but I guess she dragged you down here.” Minji said with a small smile as she began to unwrap her food. “Gayheon, what happened? I feel like I’m going crazy right now.”

“We were shopping at that new store that opened up downtown. It was really crowded, and I think that’s the only reason why it was targeted.” Gahyeon took a deep breath to steady herself. Siyeon could hear her heart begin to beat faster and louder. “It happened so fast…” There were tears in her eyes and Siyeon wanted to lean over and pull her into a hug and tell her everything would be alright. But that would be lying. Gahyeon would know she was lying and that would only serve to make matters worse. So Siyeon kept her eyes locked on the egg sandwich in her hands as she took small, hesitant bites. 

“Take a minute, Gahyeonie.” It was Yubin who spoke up. Her words were soft as though a sound too loud would shatter the poor girl. Siyeon could only watch as the strength from before seemed to collapse inside of her and the day’s events finally caught up. They ate in silence except for the hiccups and quiet sobs of the pink haired girl. Siyeon felt helpless. 

“We were paying at the checkout in the back. Or at least me and Yoohyeon were.” Everyone seemed to sit back at her words. “Bora said she would meet us outside because it was so crowded. So, she was at the front of the store near the doors and windows. And then there were these loud bangs. The glass shattered and people were screaming. I heard her screaming.” Siyeon tensed and felt her nails digging into her palm in her clenched fists. “And then Yoohyeon pulled me to the ground. She was laying on top of me.” 

Siyeon felt her canines begin to grow and poke her lower lip. She prayed to whatever god above she would not shift in the middle of the hospital, but her anger, her rage, and her sadness were washing over her, and her wolf was responding. She clenched her jaw so tightly her jaw burned. Minji had tears streaming down her face, and at the mention of Bora and especially Yoohyeon, she released a loud sob. Yubin looked as though she was going to panic. Her eyes were wide and a hand was covering her mouth and tears stained her cheeks. None of them knew what to expect when they arrived at the hospital, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

“I won’t forget their howling as they killed people.” Gayheon sobbed. “I closed my eyes and covered my ears and it finally stopped. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. I opened my eyes and there were so many people on the ground. There was so much blood. I want to forget about it.”

“Where you hurt?” Minji choked out. 

“No. Yoohyeon was shot in the shoulder. I think she got hit when she was on top of me. She protected me.” Gahyeon said with a guilty look in her eye. “If she didn’t dive on me she wouldn’t have been shot.”

“If she didn’t then it would have been you.” Yubin whispered, but Siyeon heard it. And it seemed Gahyeon did too as she shook her head.

“I’d rather it have been me!” She shot back. Yubin flinched but didn’t say anything more. There was an unspoken conversation happening between the two youngest as their gazes remained locked on each other. 

“What about Bora?” Minji asked and pulled them from their stare down. 

“When we got to the hospital, they let me stay with Yoohyeon for a bit because they wanted to get me checked as well. I asked a nurse and she said she was one of the first brought in.” Gahyeon paused as she felt another wave of tears. She choked out a sob as she tried to hold it in. Minji stood from her seat and pulled it beside the youngest and wrapped her in her arms. “She said she was rushed to the operating room. She was shot in the stomach, the shoulder and her leg.” Gahyeon continued to explain her rushed conversation with the nurse. Bora was alive when she went into the operating room, but there was no guarantee she would come out alive. 

“Where’s Yoohyeon now?” Minji asked as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been nearly nine hours since they arrived at the hospital. 

“They went to move her to a recovery room somewhere upstairs to make room in the emergency wing. They sent me up to the waiting room when they managed to find time to check me for injuries. And here we are.” Gahyeon had stopped crying, but there were tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were red. Minji was still holding her with silent tears. Yubin looked far off, her eyes focused on a place on the wall behind Gahyeon. 

Siyeon looked at her members and felt her hear break. She felt a sob in the back of her throat, and it took everything she had to hold it in. Warm tears coated her face. Bora was somewhere in that hospital lying alone on a metal operating table. She had no idea if Yoohyeon or Gahyeon were okay. She probably did not know if she, herself, would be okay. She did not know Siyeon blamed herself and wished it was her in her place, or that the Hunters had wiped out werewolves all those years ago. Sure, they might have never met, but Bora would be okay and that was enough for Siyeon. 

Siyeon thoughts were soley of Bora, the girl she was bantering with last night and the girl who had a laugh that reminded her of a turkey. Bora was the one who always made her smile or laugh, on camera or not. She was the girl whose shouting could be heard a block away, even without Siyeon’s strong hearing. Bora never let them speak informally, but she did it from a place of love and respect and all the members knew that, even if Yoohyeon liked to tease and push her buttons about it. They were a family, but they still had a job to do, and Bora was that fine line. Even still, Bora was loud, she was weird, she was funny, she was kind, and she was Bora. Who would be Siyeon’s other half, her partner in crime, if not for Kim Bora? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? Here's a chapter earlier than Sunday! I still hope to have a small chapter on Sunday, but I really wanted to get this one out.


	4. Chapter 4

When they made their way back to the waiting room, Gahyeon was curled up in Yubin’s side. The blue haired girl had not let her out of her sight, but Gahyeon was not complaining. Her arms were wrapped around Yubin just as tight, their little exchange from earlier either forgotten or resolved. Minji had excused herself to the hallway after placing some snacks on her seat. 

“I need to call Handong. She needs to know.” Minji said as she quietly slipped from the room. Handong had been gone for a few months now, and when the werewolf attacks started again, travel was suspended or highly limited, leaving her still in China even after her schedule there was finished. She still made sure to send texts in their group chats and call when they had time, but it did not change the fact that they missed her dearly. Especially Gahyeon, who said her room felt empty without her. 

Siyeon was slouched in her chair a few spaces away, her hood pulled tightly over her head. She felt like she could hear everything, from the beeping of the machines on the first floor to the breathing of everyone in the waiting room. It felt like her senses were dialed up to a ten. Her nose stung from the antiseptic and the lights of the room felt too bright. So, as she traced the laces on her sneakers, she focused on her own breathing. 

In and out. In and out. In and out. In an-

Someone stepped directly in front of Siyeon, their black shoes almost toe to toe with her own. Slowly, she glanced up, although she recognized the scent.

“CEO…” Siyeon looked up at the face of their CEO. There was a deep sorrow in his eyes as she crouched down in front of Siyeon.

“I saw Minji in the hallway. Are you okay?” There was a gentle look in his eyes and his voice was low, as if he would scare Siyeon away if he spoke to loud.

Siyeon did not answer. She sat up, however, and motioned to Yubin and Gahyeon. Their CEO looked over with a sad smile on his lips. He gave her an understanding nod before he shifted to sit beside his youngest members. She watched as kept his distance but spoke to the girls in a hushed whisper. They seemed appreciative of him checking on them.

Minji came back into the room a few minutes later, her eyes once again puffy and red. Siyeon knew she had been crying. She could hear her sniffling through the wall at times when the white noise and ringing wasn’t overpowering. She saw her seat taken by their CEO and moved to take the seat beside Siyeon. 

“I spoke to Handong.” Minji said. “She’s trying to find a way around the travel suspension.” She turned to Siyeon who had yet to look at her. “Hey, do you want to talk about it?”

Siyeon huffed. There was much more swirling in her mind than what she could tell Minji. Not only was her whole being concerned for Bora and Yoohyeon, but her wolf was beginning to become agitated and, in turn, Siyeon felt herself struggling to keep from shifting. Hence why everything was currently too much for her. She couldn’t exactly tell Minji that.

“I’m worried about Bora.” She said instead. “There haven’t been any updates on Yoohyeon, either.” Minji sighed beside her and rested her head on Siyeon’s shoulder. It was something the two oldest loved to do.

“Yoohyeon is probably resting. I bet they gave her some of those pain meds that either knock you out or make you loopy. Imagine a big high puppy and that’s probably where she’s at right now.” Minji laughed. She was trying to lighten the mood. Siyeon managed a small laugh. The sight would be a funny one. Yoohyeon was clumsy on a good day. Her on those powerful pain meds was black mail worthy. 

They sat in silence for a while. Their CEO had excused himself to make some calls outside, not wanting to disturb the girls. Minji had grabbed Siyeon’s hand at one point and was fidgeting with her fingers and examining her nails. She looked to Gahyeon who seems to have fallen asleep leaning against Yubin who appeared to be reading on her phone. She must have felt Siyeon staring and she looked up with a small wave. She pointed down at Gahyeon and mimed a sleeping motion before turning her attention back to her phone. Siyeon leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes.

“I’m looking for anyone here for a Kim Bora.” A woman’s voice rang out through the waiting room. Immediately, all four members stood, even Gahyeon who had been sleeping. The woman was dressed in scrubs and there was a tired look in her eyes. 

“That’s us.” Minji stepped forward and offered a polite bow. 

“I’m the trauma surgeon who operated on Ms. Bora.” She returned the polite gesture and approached the members. “May I ask who I’m speaking to?”

“We’re her family.” Minji said. Siyeon gave their leader a small smile.

“Ms. Bora received three gunshot wounds. The shot to her shoulder and her leg were not life threatening. We were able to easily patch them up and they will heal on their own.” The doctor said and it felt like everyone released a breath they did not know they had been holding. “The shot to her abdomen was concerning. The bullet hit a part of the small intestine and caused severe bleeding.”

“Is she going to make it?” Gahyeon asked quietly.

“We managed to repair the organ and stop the bleeding, but she lost a lot of blood and she is very weak. However, we have high hopes she will pull through. She is being kept sedated for the time being and, on a ventilator, so we can let her body heal. Once the ICU nurses clear her, we will move her to a room upstairs where you can see her.” The doctor gave them a tired smile, but it Siyeon believed it to be genuinely hopeful. “Speak to workers at the front desk and give them your information and we can contact you.” She looked over the tired girls one by one. Her expression seemed to soften as she saw the tired and anxious looks in their eyes. “Go home and sleep. She is alive and she will get better. Rest, have a good meal, and come back in the morning if you are adamant on waiting for her. But neglecting yourselves will not benefit her. Trust me.” The doctor gave them an understanding look and left. 

Before they knew it, all four girls were in each other’s arms, tears streaming down their faces. Bora was going to be okay. She still had hurdles to climb, but there was hope. Siyeon felt a gentle hand on her shoulder as their CEO returned. 

“Let’s get you girls home.” He whispered as he wrapped them in his arms. 

\-----

The moment the Gahyeon climbed into the van, she passed out again. She was exhausted. Yubin shuffled in beside her in the very back. Minji took her usual seat in the passenger seat and Siyeon, habitually, went to sit behind her. Their CEO stayed behind and gave the front desk worker his and Minji’s contact information and asked if it was possible for Yoohyeon to contact the girls. He was told she was resting and would be allowed once she woke back up from her pain medication. Their manager had picked them up in their usual van. When no one seemed intent on speaking he turned the radio on softly. 

Siyeon kept her eyes locked out the window as the city lights flew by. She watched people carry on with their night, seemingly unaffected by the events that had taken place earlier in the day. It was strange. Being in the hospital for so many hours, Siyeon felt trapped in a small bubble. Everyone in that waiting room was in a similar situation and there was a sense of comradery and understanding when their eyes would occasionally meet. But now, life seemed to resume. People were still carrying on unaware or unaffected by the events of earlier that day. 

When they arrived at the dorms, their manager ordered them food and left them to relax. Siyeon had no appetite but, if she did not eat, she would regret it later. So, she forced the food down. All day, she had been avoiding the news. She had kept her phone in her pocket and tried to keep her eyes from migrating to the tv that had been on the wall in the hospital. Thankfully, after a while of the news repeating the same story, one of the workers offered to change the channel and turned on a movie channel. 

After eating, Gahyeon announced she was going to shower as she disappeared into the bathroom. Yubin excused herself and disappeared into their shared room before reappearing and going into Gahyeon’s room as she was getting out of the bathroom. Minji quietly had cleaned their plates and take out boxes and retreated to bed. Siyeon found herself alone in the living room curled in a corner of the couch. She decided to do something she knew she would regret, which was to pull out her phone and check the news about the attack.

She immediately regretted it. According to the official police statement, twenty people were killed, eleven of them announced dead on arrival by paramedics. Bora, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon could have easily been one of them. Siyeon kept scrolling. They had detained seven werewolves who had been running from the scene in their shifted form. Hunters were able to track them and found a hideout filled with multiple firearms and explosives. Siyeon furrowed her brows and kept scrolling until a video appeared at the end of the article. It was labeled as released footage from the interrogation of one of the detained wolves. She clicked it and made sure her volume wasn’t too loud.

Chained to a table and muzzle strapped to its face sat a large brown wolf. There was a scar running across its face from its right eye to its left cheek. Even though it was restricted by the muzzle, there was a snarling grin on its face. Across from it sat a blurred figure. 

“Who is leading the organization? You have been silent for years, so I take it this is not the same leader who started the movement.” The figure asked.

“Heh,” It chuckled. “No, our new leader is fearless. We will no longer bow to the threat of the Hunters. We will not be oppressed anymore, human.” It snarled. 

“Why the long silence, then?” 

“Our old leader was weak. When the Hunters began to kill us off, they ran and hid like a coward and many followed.” It snapped and pulled at its restraints. “But we are no longer scared of you. Our new leader has rallied those that are left. We have been silent and this,” it motioned its head to a set of papers on the table, “is only the beginning. This time, we will see to it humanity bows to us. You will find yourselves in chains like these soon.” It released a toothy grin.

“Your organization was peaceful when it was founded. What happened? Why did it suddenly change?”

“At first, it was a group of rogue members who started the bombings and the riots. And then, we were all tired of waiting for change that would never come.” The wolf growled deep in its throat. “We watched as we were forced to hide ourselves because of the actions of the few. We were viewed as monsters and it would never change through laws and protests. We decided it was time to fight and take what belonged to us. Maybe the first were right. We are the evolved species. We will no longer bow, and we will kill as many as you have killed. We will make you feel the pain we endured when we watched our kind killed in the streets. We watched our brothers and sisters muzzled or executed, even the innocent ones.”

“So those equality laws you first wanted, are those forgotten? With all the lives you have taken from back in 2003 and now this week alone, governments will no longer want to make a deal.”

“We do not need a deal, or laws. Those were fantasies we once had of being equal, but we have come to the realization that we are more than that. We are better. Consider it a kindness.”

The video stopped there. Siyeon kept staring at the words on her phone as it all seemed to blur together. They were monsters. Those wolves were monsters with claws and teeth and Siyeon was the same when she looked in the mirror. Was she no different? Would she, too, become like that? She understood what it felt like to be in a cage. Her wolf would cry at nights to be released. She understood the rage in its eyes. She watched her kind killed by Hunters. She understood the desperation, but hers was different. This wolf was desperate for power over the humans. Siyeon just wanted to forget. She wished she were never born a wolf. 

“They are fanatics.” A voice startled Siyeon and she jumped. She whipped her head around to see Minji standing behind her.

“How long have you been standing there?” How had she not heard or smelled her approach? Was she that distracted?

“Since the video started. I was coming to tell you to come to bed but then I got curious.” Minji shrugged as she bent down and wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s shoulders.

“I think they are monsters.” Siyeon simply stated as she locked her phone. “Bora could still die, and they don’t care that they would kill innocent people for power. They are all monsters, as is the nature of werewolves.”

“I don’t think they are all monsters.” Minji said. Siyeon shook her head. “I don’t think all werewolves agree with what this organization is doing. These who started this all those years back and the ones now are sick and fanatical. Humans can be the same way.”

“Why are you so sympathetic to werewolves? Siyeon turned to face Minji, forcing her to let go. “Because of them Bora may die and Yoohyeon is hurt and Gahyeon had to witness that massacre.”

“I want to believe not all wolves are bad, Siyeon. Like how not all humans are bad. The ones who hurt our girls will have zero sympathy from me, but I know not all of them believe in this crazy rhetoric.”

“What makes you believe that? They all look the same to me.” Siyeon scoffed at Minji. The girl was a great leader, but she was naïve. Or so Siyeon thought… until Minji spoke again.

“You don’t believe the rhetoric.” Siyeon froze. Minji wrapped her arms around Siyeon again and buried her face in her sweatshirt. Siyeon wanted to deny it. How did she know? She wanted to run as far away from Minji as she could. But she was frozen in the older girl’s arms. She only managed to studder out a few words.

“I-I’m n-not…” Minji hugged her even tighter, even if she was awkwardly leaning over the back of the sofa. 

“It’s okay.” Minji cooed. She could feel Siyeon panicking. “You don’t have to say anything. But listen to me. You are not the monsters who did this. And no matter what, I love you, the members love you, and Bora loves you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised Sunday update! Enjoy! Things are going to start getting interesting. If you want to follow me on twitter, my account is @moosomnianever


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Siyeon! This one is for our wolfie!

“How?” Siyeon asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. Minji released Siyeon and walked around the couch until she was seated beside her.

“We share a room.” Minji gave Siyeon a small smile. “I’ve heard you at night sometimes. The first few times I assumed you were having nightmares or talking in your sleep or something. But then, one night, you were growling. I won’t lie, I was terrified at first.”

“When?” Siyeon asked.

“When we went on hiatus from Minx.” Minji answered. Siyeon’s eyes widened. 

“That long? You never said anything…”

“It wasn’t my story to tell.” Minji said as she looked at her hands which were curled in her lap. “Also, I wasn’t completely sure. Sometimes, I guess I told myself I was dreaming or still half asleep but this last week had been bad, Singnie.” Minji looked at Siyeon with concern in her eyes. Siyeon diverted her eyes to a spot on the floor. “I’ve heard you leave almost every night and come back almost a half hour later. And yesterday, when you went to the bathroom, I thought I saw your eyes glowing blue.” Minji shifted slightly in her seat. 

“Does anyone else know?” Siyeon asked. 

“I don’t think so.” Minji shook her head. “Yubin, surprisingly, sleeps like a rock once she finally knocks out. And I’ll admit, the only reason I noticed was because you sleep below me and I can feel you shifting around in the middle of the night. And even if they did, it doesn’t change how we see you, Siyeon. No matter what, we are a family… I’m just s-sorry you felt like you had to suffer a-alone.” 

Siyeon glanced up to see tears beginning to trace down Minji’s face. She instinctually reached out and pulled Minji in and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Minji sniffled into Siyeon’s sweatshirt and they both let out a much-needed laugh, even though Siyeon felt warm tears of her own on her cheeks. 

“Ah,” Minji pulled back and tried to wipe the tears away and clear her running nose. “I was supposed to be comforting you and now _I’m_ crying.” She laughed. She took a moment to collect herself again and Siyeon did the same by wiping at her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. “But Singnie, this doesn’t change anything. You are family.”

Siyeon nodded as she continued to try and subtly wipe away the evidence she had been crying. Minji opened her arms once gain and she pulled the younger girl in for another hug. Siyeon always felt safe with Minji. She was their leader, but she was also their best friend. The older girl was a rock for many of them, especially for Yubin and Yoohyeon when Minx was facing disbandment. If anyone could have figured out Siyeon’s secret, she was glad it was her. 

“What should I do about the others?” Siyeon asked as reality came back to her. She had managed to hide it from them, but what happens when they find out like Minji had? Would they react badly, especially if they realize Siyeon hid it from them for so long?

“It’s up to you.” Minji assured her. “I won’t tell you to do one thing or another but, whatever you chose, I’ll be here for you.” Siyeon nodded at her words. “But they won’t think anything less of you for this. You are still Lee Siyeon who can’t cook to save her life.” She gave Siyeon a playful push which Siyeon returned. The two shoved each other back and forth a few more times for good measure. 

“Thank you, Minji.” Siyeon said after they both stopped their shoving attack. 

“Anytime.” Minji stood up and stretched out her back and held out her hand. Siyeon raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s late. Let’s get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning if you’d like, but I feel ready to pass out.”

Siyeon let out a genuine smile for the first time in a few weeks and took Minji’s hand before they both disappeared into their shared room for the night.

\----- 

It was around ten the next morning, all four girls gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, when Minji’s phone rang. She quickly placed it on speaker and laid it in the center of the table when she noticed the number. 

“Hello?” Minji hesitantly asked.

“Hello?” A familiar voice answered. A wide smile spread across Minji’s face as the sound. 

“Yooh…” 

“Hey, Minj.” Siyeon could practically hear the smile in Yoohyeon’s voice. Although much rougher and gravely most likely from sleep, Siyeon felt relief wash over her at the sound of the younger girl’s voice. 

“How are you feeling?” Minji asked. Siyeon leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She was content listening to the other’s speak. Hearing Yoohyeon’s voice had helped put her more at ease than she had been. 

“I’ve… been better.” Yoohyeon chuckled. Siyeon heard the rustling of sheets, which she assumed was Yoohyeon shifting around in her bed. Unless she was playing video games, she always had trouble sitting still for a long time. “I assume Gahyeon told you everything? Is she there with you?”

“Hi.” Gahyeon shyly greeted from beside Yubin. 

“Oh, good. I wanted to check in last night and see if you got home with everyone okay but the pain meds knocked me out.” Yoohyeon said, relief evident in her tone.

“Are we allowed to come see you today?” Yubin spoke up for the first time. 

“Yeah, I think so?” Yoohyeon answered with a tiny bit of hesitation. “I’ll have to check when my nurse comes back but I’ll text you when I know.” Minji nodded, but quickly muttered in understanding when she remembered they were on a voice call. She seemed lost in the younger girl’s voice as her eyes seemed distant and stared at nothing. “H-have you heard any updates on Bora?” Yoohyeon almost whispered her question. She seemed nervous, as though she feared the answer.

“She’s alive.” Was all Siyeon managed to say. She noticed Yubin glance at her with concerned eyes. She felt Minji’s hand begin to rub small, subtle circles on her back. 

“That’s good news though, right?” Siyeon always loved Yoohyeon’s puppy-like optimism.

“Yeah... yeah it is.” Siyeon mumbled. But being alive wasn’t the same as living. They still didn’t know how much damage had been done and how the rest of Bora’s future looked if she pulled through alright. 

“I wa- Oh wait.” Yoohyeon paused as another voice, a man’s, was heard muffled in the background. “Hold up. My nurse just walked in. Let me ask while I have you guys on the line.” Yoohyeon must have covered the speaker of her phone because all Siyeon could make out was muffled sounds. “You guy’s still there?” She asked after a few moments.

“Yeah, we’re still here, Yooh.” Minji assured the tall girl.

“Great! He says I can have visitors! I expect someone to bring me some good food because this hospital food is terrible.” Siyeon heard the nurse laugh and watched as Minji’s eyes softened as she glanced at the phone. Siyeon made a mental note to talk to Minji about her reaction later. Minji and Yoohyeon worked out a good time to expect them and promptly hung up when Yoohyeon’s nurse insisted she rest a bit and take her pain medication. 

An hour later, the four girls walked into the hospital with a bag of take out from a restaurant down the street. They were directed to the fifth floor and then to a room towards the end of the hallway. The atmosphere here was much different than the waiting room or emergency room had been. There seemed to be less tension in the air as nurses casually went from room to room checking on patients. Siyeon put together this wing was for less serious recoveries that didn’t require much overseeing. 

When they finally arrived outside of Yoohyeon’s room, Siyeon felt herself hesitate. She could see Yoohyeon immersed in something on her phone, unaware to the girls outside her door. There was a content, but concentrated smile on her face as she tapped away with one hand, the other suspended in a sling hung around her shoulders. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, probably just an attempt to keep the long brown strands from her face. Siyeon heard Minji take a sharp intake of breath upon seeing her, her heart beginning to beat louder in Siyeon’s ears. Yeah, she _definitely_ had to ask about that. Gahyeon looked relieved as she peeked at Yoohyeon through the class window and Yubin looked anxious to see her friend, but like always, she was good at keeping a calm look on her face. 

Finally, Minji seemed to have enough of staring at the girl through the glass because she pushed the door open and burst into the room. Yoohyeon jumped, her phone falling into her lap and her hand grabbing at the shoulder she must have irritated at the sudden movement. However, there was a bright smile on her face that traveled all the way up to her eyes.

“You made it!” She exclaimed. She winced again as she relaxed back down on her pillows. Siyeon sensed her struggling to get comfortable so she sauntered past Minji and helped prop the pillows until Yoohyeon gave her a thumbs up. Yubin placed the takeout on a table. 

The girls sat together, Yoohyeon filling them in on her night with Gahyeon nervously clinging to Yubin. Siyeon could see the guilt on her face as she watched the pink-haired girl’s eyes linger on the sling. Siyeon gave her a small nudge with her elbow. When Gahyeon turned she offered a reassuring and sympathetic smile. 

“Any word on Bora?” Yubin broke all the girls from their conversations. Gahyeon pulled her attention from Siyeon and Minji and Yoohyeon finally seemed to acknowledge the others in the room. Minji pulled out her phone and checked her notifications. 

“Nothing yet.” Minji sighed. She turned to the open door and glanced at the nurse’s station. “Maybe we can ask?” 

“I’ll go.” Siyeon offered. The nurse at the station was typing away on her keyboard until Siyeon awkwardly cleared her throat.

“Ah, I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear you.” She said politely as she turned her attention to the girl in front of her. “What can I help you with?” She seemed kind and unbothered by Siyeon’s interruption.

“Uhm...” She shuddered for a moment. “I have a friend who was brought in from the shooting and we haven’t heard anything about her. Is there a way we can find out how she’s doing?” 

“What’s her name?” The nurse asked as she went to her computer. “I’m technically not suppose to give out patient information but let’s see what we can do.” Siyeon gave her a polite nod.

“Thank you. Her name is Kim Bora.” The nurse nodded and began searching through her records with a few quick clicks.

“I didn’t tell you this, but she is still in the ICU. From her charts,” She scrolled some more before continuing, “it looks like she is stable. But she is still sedated and on a ventilator. By the looks of it, expect a call maybe in the next day. It seems she’s slowly getting stronger so don’t worry.” She gave Siyeon a kind smile as she finished reading. Siyeon thanked her profusely before returning and sharing the news. The other girls nodded in understanding and they all returned to their conversations, hoping to keep the mood up. The last thing they needed was to keep stressing. She was still worried and could feel her wolf anxious in her chest, but Minji’s talk the night before had really helped pull her back down and it gave her something to ground herself with. She had to be strong for the younger members, and even for Minji and Bora when they could see her. 

They were hanging out in Yoohyeon’s room eating and watching videos on Yubin’s phone for another hour or so before there was a knock at the door. Standing in the hallway were Yoohyeon’s parents, tears in their eyes as they rushed into the room and gently pulled the tall girl into their arms. 

“Mom… Dad…” Yoohyeon cried as she held her parents as tight as she could with one arm. Siyeon took that as their cue to give the family some privacy. They politely excused themselves and made their way outside. Yubin and Gahyeon grabbed a cap to head back to the dorm to pick up some things Yoohyeon had asked for, such as her Nintendo Switch and her headphones. She wasn’t sure if she was spending the night again and needed a better distraction than the beeping of her monitors. 

Minji dragged Siyeon to a café down the street. They each order drinks and a pastry before finding a seat near the window. Siyeon liked watching the people pass by. Minji returned with their order and sat across from her.

“What’s up with you and Yoohyeon?” Siyeon asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Minji sputtered on her drink before managing to swallow the rest of what was in her mouth.

“What?” She fired back. Siyeon smirked. 

“Oh, come on.” The black-haired girl laughed. “I’m not blind. I saw how you looked at her in there.” Siyeon had observed Minji’s eyes soften at the sight of the puppy-like girl and watched as Yoohyeon’s had seemed to seek out Minji’s on top of the scratchy blankets. Even before that, Siyeon used to catch fleeting glances around the company and would usually find them both curled up together on the couch watching tv at night. Although the latter wasn’t much to go on since they all had a habit of cuddling with each other. 

“Nothing is going on.” Minji denied as she took a sip from her drink, although Siyeon would say the sip was a bit aggressive than the first.

“Okay…” Siyeon said, her voice teasing and not believing her leader as she smirked into her cup. Siyeon knew their oldest was easy to crack. She was trustworthy and would take your secret to the grave. But, when the questions were about her, all it took was a bit of teasing and a knowing look for her to realize she’s cornered. And Minji realized.

“This doesn’t leave us?” Minji asked, suddenly looking nervous. And for all the teasing the three oldest usually do to each other, Siyeon knows they never betray each other’s confidence. 

“Of course.” Siyeon assured. And she meant it. Minji had kept her secret for over three years.

Minji ran a nervous hand through her hair before glancing around. None of the other customers seemed to have recognized them or paid them much mind, but she quietly mumbled her answer in hushed whispers. She hoped Siyeon’s hearing was as good as she expected from a werewolf. And Siyeon’s small smirk told her she was listening.

“I don’t even know.” Minji admitted. 

“Well, lets start slow.” Siyeon shrugged. “Does she know?”

“Maybe? We never explicitly spoke about it?” Minji felt her face heat up to the tips of her ears as she spoke. She hated it. She sighed. “But I guess we’ve caught each other staring every once in a while.”

“So, you like her?” The question was simple and blunt. 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Minji smiled, her eyes locked on her hands wrapped around her cup. “I just really like being around her. And everything that happened I guess made me realize how much. I was so scared for all three of them, but when I heard Yoohyeon’s name I was beyond scared.”

“If it helps, you hid it well.” Siyeon said as she sees the anxiety rising in the leader’s eyes. “And she’s okay, now. They all are.” She said the last part for herself as much as she said if for Minji. “How long?” She asked. 

“When we started promotions for You and I.” Minji put her face in her hands in embarrassment. Usually it was the other way around. Her younger members would approach her to rant or vent or get something off their chest and she would simply listen or give her leader slash motherly advice. But now she sat across from the girl she was comforting the night before with her cheeks red and her mind running a mile a minute. And she was also thinking about the ending fairy where she had her hand wrapped around Yoohyeon’s toned neck. She wanted to crawl into a hole and bury herself. 

“Are you going to tell her?” Siyeon asked as her final question, a smile pulling at her lips. Minji looked up through her fingers. 

“Eventually? Soon probably. Maybe when we can get her home.” Minji said softly. She did want to tell Yoohyeon and she was scared she had lost her chance when Gahyeon had called in a panic. “Just don’t wait too long to tell Bora, either.” She smirked. Siyeon glared, but she knew there was no point protesting. She had learned from their conversation the other night that their leader is perceptive. And it wasn’t far from the truth.

There was something there between Siyeon and Bora, at least from Siyeon’s side. There had been many a time where she found her eyes wandering to Bora as she danced, her body all powerful and precise as she moved to the rhythm. There were times when they were oddly domestic and Siyeon wanted to wrap her arms around Bora from behind while the tiny dancer was cooking at the stove humming to a song on her phone. There were plenty of mornings where Siyeon would wake up curled in Bora’s arms after a nightmare. She always wanted to kiss Bora, when she was calm and relaxed in sleep and her warmth was so, so comforting to Siyeon. 

So right then and there, Siyeon made a promise. When Bora woke up, she promised herself to tell her members about who she really was. And to tell Bora how she really felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one was a bit longer than the others. I just got into a groove and the words seemed to flow. We are getting some Jiyoo developments. Yay! I promise the others will make an appearance but I have been such a sucker for some quality Jiyoo recently because Yoohyeon had been wrecking me recently. And Handong! I miss her so much and we will see her again soon. And Siyeon is actually thinking of revealing herself, which means expect to dive more into the werewolf topic soon. Oh, I am excited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a bit of backstory into Siyeon and Bora's rocky start.

_The first time Siyeon met Bora, she was being led around the practice rooms on a tour of the company. Siyeon remembered the exact moment when her eyes fell on the shorter girl. Their eyes met in the mirror of the dance practice room and Siyeon felt her herself unable to look away as the girl moved her hips to the rhythm of the music from the speakers. She was beautiful and her moves were sharp, powerful, and Siyeon felt like she was in a trance. They stayed locked in each other’s gaze for only a moment before Siyeon was ushered past the door by the staff member, but she didn’t miss the small smirk that appeared on Bora’s lips._

_The second time they met was a complete disaster. Siyeon was overwhelmed, to say the least. She was seated at one of the conference tables surrounded by four other girls and a handful of staff members. She wanted nothing more than to be alone singing in the vocal room. Siyeon noticed the girl from the dance room the moment she had sat down in her seat. However, when Bora glanced up to give her a polite wave and their eyes met, Siyeon diverted her gaze and stared at a spot on the table. She tucked herself a little further into her oversized sweatshirt and tried to make herself even smaller. She missed how Bora looked disappointed and a bit annoyed by her cold demeanor._

_It felt like all eyes were on her, even though it was definitely her imagination. She sat quietly as everyone introduced themselves. The first was Kim Minji. Siyeon had seen her around before when she was moving from practice to practice in the hallway. She was always polite and usually had a smile on her face. The next was Lee Yubin. She was quiet in the way she spoke, but Siyeon could see determination in her eyes as she calmly sat back in her chair. She had a cool, relaxed attitude that Siyeon liked. Kim Yoohyeon was all bubbly smiles and eager to please. She greeted them all happily and laughed when she stumbled over her words._

_The last girl was the one and only Kim Bora, the dancer. She introduced herself with confidence and Siyeon noticed how loud she was. Even speaking, Siyeon wanted to place her hands over her sensitive ears. Bora’s gaze shifted around the room, taking in all the people she would be working with. When her eyes landed on Siyeon, she gave her a slightly annoyed look and tore her gaze away._

_The meeting carried on as though oblivious to the exchanged glances between the two. Their CEO moved on and introduced some other staff members Siyeon had never met. And then he dropped the bomb they were all waiting for. That bomb was Minx. He shot through a few of his plans to have the girls train together and other business exchanges before he adjourned the meeting by handing out revised training schedules and the plans for them to move into a dorm._

_Siyeon wanted to get out and head down to the vocal practice room as quickly as possible. The meeting left her feeling a bit overwhelmed and, in turn, she felt the familiar itching of her skin of her wolf nipping at its cage. Singing always helped her calm down and ground herself. She was almost free of the crowd of people when a loud voice caught her as she was about to turn the corner._

_“Yah!” It was Bora who was approaching her. “What was that all about?” She practically stomped up to Siyeon, her short hair bounding with every step._

_“Umm… I’m sorry?” Siyeon muttered. She wanted to get away from everything. She could feel the itchiness on her skin getting more and more uncomfortable as she felt the urge to shift grow stronger and stronger. But Bora seemed persistent to carry on this conversation._

_“How old are you?” She asked, not hiding the malice in her voice._

_“I was born in ’95.” Siyeon answered, her eyes darting from Bora to the floor to the wall. Anything to avoid eye contact with the obviously annoyed girl in front of her._

_“Well, I’m ’94. And you were incredibly disrespectful in there.” Bora countered. She looked to Siyeon, most likely expecting an apology of some sort. When Siyeon looked like she was going to stay silent, Bora rolled her eyes. “Not going to say anything, huh? Whatever. Just be professional when we need to be and there won’t be any issues. But it wouldn’t hurt to be more polite.” And she walked away._

\-----

_For months, both girls avoided each other whenever they could. If they had to practice a choreography together, they were professional and got through what they had to do and went their separate ways. When they moved into the dorm, Siyeon was grouped with Minji and Yubin, leaving Bora and Yoohyeon in the other. At least they could try and keep their distance at home. Siyeon wanted to avoid another possible misunderstanding and the best way to do that was through avoiding the problem._

_While things with Bora weren’t getting much better, her and the other three girls were starting to become more and more comfortable around each other. Siyeon found herself up late gaming with Yoohyeon, even though they knew they would wake up tired the next morning. Her and Minji seemed to understand in each other in a way neither could exactly explain. The leader knew when Siyeon felt overwhelmed and always knew whether the younger girl needed company or space. Yubin was really beginning to open up. She was still much quieter and calmer than the others, but she was opposite that balanced the group. Siyeon always found her reading late at night in their room when she would return from gaming and they would sometimes chat late into the night._

_Even though Siyeon tried to keep away from Bora and vice versa, she always found her eyes wandering whether they were in the dorms or at the company. When Bora would be cooking in the kitchen and Siyeon curled on the couch on her phone, she would find herself glancing occasionally to the girl who would sometimes hum when she was concentrating. A few times, Siyeon caught her dancing around animatedly in front of the stove as she stirred something or as she was waiting for the oven to finish preheating. Siyeon had to admit, it was kind of cute and endearing. And as much as she went out of her way to make sure she and Bora weren’t caught having to socialize alone together, the older girl always made sure there was enough food on Siyeon’s plate and would sometimes help her with choreography when she was stuck on a step._

_Yoohyeon was the first to notice the two avoiding each other. At first, she assumed they just weren’t close. But one night while they were playing a new game on Yoohyeon’s Nintendo DS, Bora came in ready to relax and chat with her roommate. Yoohyeon noticed Siyeon tense and glare slightly at Bora before she excused herself for the night claiming she was tired. It was only nine. Yoohyeon didn’t miss the eye roll Bora shot Siyeon either as the girl quickly ducked out of the room._

_So, a few days later, Siyeon and Bora found themselves alone in the dorms, Yoohyeon conveniently forgot to mention they had made plans to get lunch and then dinner out. Bora, once she realized the others were gone and not coming back any time soon, retreated to her room. Siyeon stayed in hers until she felt the rumbling of her stomach urging her towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, the freezer, and all of the cabinets, she pouted at the only easy thing to cook was cereal. As she was digging into the fridge for the milk, she heard Bora’s door open before the girl was making her way into the kitchen._

_“Cereal for lunch?” Bora questioned as Siyeon finally freed the milk from behind the many bottles of juice and soda._

_“There’s not much else I can cook without risking burning down the building.” Siyeon muttered as she moved to look through exactly which cereal they had._

_“Not on my watch.” Bora grabbed the milk and placed it back in the fridge before digging around and pulling out a few different containers and ingredients. “I’ll make us something.” She said as she began to set up for whatever she was planning on making._

_Siyeon stared at the short girl with a dumbfounded expression. She had half expected Bora to grab something and walk away, leaving Siyeon to cook and eat by herself._

_“I can feel you staring at me.” Bora said, snapping Siyeon from her thoughts._

_“Why are you willing to cook for me? We don’t talk? I thought you didn’t like me?” Siyeon asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. Bora sighed and turned around to lean on the counter facing Siyeon._

_“It’s not that I don’t like you. I didn’t at first cause, no offence, you were really rude. But its been months and you’re not that bad to talk to.” Bora shrugged. “I’ve seen how you are with the others and I realized maybe my first impression was wrong. But you kept avoiding me so I just decided to make it easier and keep with the whole cold shoulder thing.” Siyeon didn’t know what to say._

_“So… sounds like we’re both dumbasses.” Siyeon laughed._

_“Correction, you’re the dumbass.” Bora shot back, but her tone was light as she laughed._

_“Ok, but you’re the dumbass for not… trying harder?” Siyeon tried to counter. Bora rolled her eyes, but this time, Siyeon could tell it was playful and not full of the resentment from before._

_“I literally tried the other day when I came into the room to see what you and Yooh were doing but you left.” Bora said. “Look, I know we didn’t get off on the right foot. It seems like we’re going to be working together for a while. Let’s start over?” Bora held out a hand. Siyeon looked at the outstretched hand._

_“Alright. Hi, I’m Lee Siyeon.” Siyeon said as she took the small hand in her own. Bora’s hand was much tinier than hers, but it was warm and soft. But was even more incredible, was the smile that spread across Bora’s lips, carefree and unabashed._

_“Hi, Siyeon. I’m Kim Bora. Nice to finally meet you.”_

_\-----_

_Siyeon thinks finally clearing the air between her and Bora was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. That first day of them making up, they spend their time with Bora teaching Siyeon how to cook and both of them singing and messing around to Siyeon’s rock playlist. Bora was a bit shocked at all the One OK Rock songs, but she had to admit, they were pretty good._

_Bora was a lot different than Siyeon’s first impression. The shorter girl was loud, sure, but Siyeon felt herself being pulled in like a magnet. She couldn’t help but want to match her excitable energy. And she learned how blatantly flirty Bora could be, whether it was trying to grab Minji’s butt, chew on one of Yoohyeon’s fingers, or try and get any form of attention from Yubin. It was almost as if there was a spotlight on Bora she hadn’t noticed before. She became hyper aware of her whether she was simply lounging around the dorm or practicing at the company. And Siyeon didn’t miss the lingering gazes when their eyes would meet in the dance practice mirrors or the way Bora would always tease Siyeon the most, always try and bite her the most. Siyeon was a little shocked that Bora was the one biting, and not herself, who was literally part wolf._

_The dynamic of the group seemed to change as well. Siyeon had never noticed the divide her and Bora had caused by not interacting, but now, they felt like a true family. The Unnie Line, as they called themselves, became even closer. What used to be Siyeon and Minji or Minji and Bora became Minji, Bora, and Siyeon. They became inseparable, much like how Yoohyeon and Yubin where. The five finally debuted together and it finally felt like things were falling into place._

_And then they went on hiatus. Things were looking shaky and Siyeon could feel their hard work collapsing all around them. She could feel herself getting more and more agitated the longer they were told to “hold on, everything will work itself out soon” from the CEO._

_That was when the night shifting began. The first night it happened, Siyeon had returned home late from the company after singing in the practice room for hours. Anything was better than the dull walls of their dorm or watching the same tv shows over and over. She left the company with a sore throat and the frustrations of their failure eating away at her. That night, she woke in a cold sweat, her canines embedded in her bottom lip and her eyes glowing._

_When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she felt the churning of her stomach and the sudden urge to drive her fist into the wall at the same time. It terrified her. She was staring back at the wolf she had managed to forget for so long, and here it was, baring its teeth and begging for her to let it out._

_And, oh, how she wanted to on some nights. To let herself be free from the stress and the fear of not being good enough. But she knew she shouldn’t. She couldn’t. And what if the other’s found out?_

_So, Siyeon began to withdraw. It was like that for months. Siyeon would hide away in her bunk, appearing for meals and mandatory practices. If she felt the itching of her skin she would hide away in the bathroom claiming to take a shower or her stomach was bothering her. The other members seemed to buy it, Yubin even going out of her way to buy her some medicine on the way home from the company one night. Then one day, Bora burst into her room as Siyeon was curled under her covers._

_“What’s going on with you, Singnie?” Despite the way in which Bora had all but kicked in the door, her words were surprisingly soft as she spotted Siyeon’s dark figure in the low light. Bora sat on the edge of the bed, minding not to hit her head on the wood of Minji’s bunk above her._

_Siyeon said nothing but tried to make herself as small as possible._

_“Ah, so we’re back to the first Siyeon that I met.” Bora tried to playfully tease, but when she only got a small grunt in response, she turned to Siyeon fully. “Siyeon?”_

_“Bora.” Siyeon answered._

_“I’m being serious. What’s going on?” Bora placed a small hand on the raised lump of Siyeon’s leg. “You know we love you.” She added quietly. “Whatever has been bothering you, let’s talk about it. I hate seeing you like this.”_

_Siyeon glanced over from where her head was almost tucked completely into her blanket. Her eyes met Bora’s and she could see the genuine concern on her face. Gone was the flirty smirk or loud persona._

_“Nothing. I’ve just been tired a lot recently.” Siyeon tried to explain._

_“Really? You think we all don’t see how closed off you become? You don’t even sit and watch tv with us anymore.” Bora began to absentmindedly run her hand along Siyeon’s covered calf. “Talk to me, wolfie.” She pleaded._

_Wolfie. The nickname Bora had given her after one of their choreography rehearsals for Love Shake. Whether it was the accuracy of the nickname or the affectionate way in which Bora uttered it, Siyeon’s wall broke._

_“I failed, Bora.” Was all Siyeon whispered into the dim room. Bora’s hand froze and Siyeon waited for the other girl to yell at her, to scream at her why she couldn’t live up to being the main vocal._

_Instead, Bora quietly rolled over Siyeon and wrapped her arms around the taller girl from behind. “No, you didn’t.” Bora spoke quietly against the back of her neck. She could feel each word, each breath._

_“But I did. We’re going to disband, Bora.” Siyeon felt tears sting the back of her eyes. “We worked so hard and for what? I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to the expectations.”_

_“No.” Bora protested, the word sending a shiver down the back of Siyeon’s neck and she squeezed her even tighter. “This is not on you. It’s on all of us. We are a team, Siyeon. I understand how much it hurts. We all do. You don’t have to be alone. We’re all here for you, like you’ve always been there for us.” Bora spoke softly. “Remember when Yoohyeon asked you to help her with vocal lessons? Or when you helped Yubin with lyrics on that rap she was working on? You never once forgot about us, never once took out your frustrations on us when we missed a note or step. Let us be here for you. Let me be here for you.”_

_After that talk, Siyeon found herself seeking the comforting warmth of Bora. It became almost instinct to wander into Bora and Yoohyeon’s room and slide into the older girl’s bunk. Bora would naturally roll closer to the wall and let Siyeon get comfortable before the taller girl would pull her close to her chest._

_Those mornings, Siyeon always woke up feeling lighter and more rested. Bora would give her encouraging smiles as she started to go back to the happier version of herself. When any one of them started to feel the anxiety of their future, they all came together as a family._

_But for Siyeon, it was always Bora who she found the most comfort in and the person who could make the wolf in her blood silent, even if it were only for the moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I totally forgot it was Sunday! Sorry for the later update. I won't forget next Sunday!


	7. Chapter 7

Siyeon awoke, her back aching and stiff as she glanced around the room. She was in an old wooden chair, its cushion torn and flat and it creaked slightly as she shifted. She looked to the figure laying in the bed, surprised to see another curled up beside it. Siyeon quietly stood and pulled the blanket from where it had been shoved into the footboard and tucked it over Minji and Yoohyeon. 

Next, was Gahyeon and Yubin who were curled up on sleeping bags and more blankets they had dragged back from the dorm. Beside them was a set up place for Siyeon, but she must have fallen asleep in the chair. 

The clock on the wall read 3:36am. Siyeon groaned as she stretched her back, feeling her vertebrae shift and pop from its hunched position. She pulled her phone from her pocket only to be blinded as soon as the backlight came on. There were no new notifications, so Siyeon debated sitting back down and watching videos, but her back was killing her from sitting so long.

Minji and Siyeon had returned from the café about an hour after their conversation earlier, Yubin and Gahyeon stumbling in with some sleeping bags and Yoohyeon’s game system. They stayed in the room for the rest of the night, Minji not wanting to leave Yoohyeon’s side. Quite literally, it seemed. 

Siyeon wandered to the window beside the bed. It had a decent view, especially this late at night. The streets were lit up with neon restaurant signs, streetlamps, and Siyeon could spot the changing colors of the traffic lights in the distance and watched a few cars pass by. It was a quiet night. 

And then she heard it.

A howl, loud and full of grief, echoed through the streets and through the glass window. Siyeon stumbled back, her legs bumping the edge of the bed before she managed to steady herself. She quickly glanced behind her. The others were still fast asleep, their breathing quiet and even. 

Another howl. This time, much closer than the last. Siyeon inched closer to the window once again. The second howl was much too close and Siyeon could feel the hair on her neck stand on edge. She felt a low growl forming in the back of her throat, but managed to hold it in. 

Scanning the street below, Siyeon spotted movement in an alley across the way. It was much darker than the sidewalk, the streetlights shadowed by the surrounding buildings. Emerging from the back of the alley was a wolf, its fur grey and eyes a deep brown as it walked towards the sidewalk. Unlike the wolves responsible for the attack, this one was on all fours. Gone was the hunched, humanoid figure with lanky limbs and clawed hands. Instead, this wolf was just that. A large wolf with its shoulders standing as tall as Siyeon’s in human form. 

It stopped before it could enter the light. Instead, it sat back and raised its muzzle to the air. Siyeon knew what was coming next. She moved to cover her ears, but it was not enough to drown out its grief. Its howl rang in Siyeon’s head like a bell. She hunched over, her hands clamped tightly around her ears and her eyes screwed shut. She could feel her own wolf yearning to respond, to call out, and acknowledge the cry. 

Siyeon began to feel the familiar itching of her skin and the increasing sharpness of her teeth. Except this itching was much, much stronger than the previous times. She felt her bones begin to ache and a growl rumble in her chest. It was all too much. Siyeon sat on the ground, back leaning against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and kept her eyes shut and hands over her ears. Her body was burning, and her head rang with the howl of the stranger. Siyeon shook her head in her hands, tried to hum under her breath, anything to stop the shifting. 

And then there was a hand on her shoulder, gentle and warm. 

“Breathe, Siyeon.” Siyeon glanced up to find Yubin crouched beside her. Her eyes were gentle and warm in the dim light. 

“Yubin…” Siyeon reached out, her hand knotting itself in the sleeve of Yubin’s sweatshirt. All she could do was hold on for dear life and try to breathe. 

“Bin?” Gahyeon’s voice whispered. Yubin turned to see Gayheon approaching, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The youngest looked more awake as she spotted the two crouched under the window. Concern was etched across her face as she bent down beside Yubin. 

And then there was another howl. It was still loud, and it felt as though her bones were rattling in her skin. Even Yubin released Siyeon’s shoulder to clamp two hands over her ears. Gahyeon was faring no better, her face grimacing at the sound. 

“M-make it stop…” Siyeon pleaded as the howl continued. When it finally subsided, Siyeon kept her hands firmly over her ears. 

“Get her away from the window.” Minji’s voice came from somewhere in front of her as another pair of hands were gently leading her to her feet and to the other side of the room. Yoohyeon was watching from her spot on the bed, tears collecting in her eyes. “Siyeon, can you hear me?” Her voice was soft.

Siyeon nodded hesitantly as she gently removed her hands from her ears. The howling seemed to have stopped and she finally realized all the eyes on her.

“I’m sorry. It was just… so loud.” Siyeon mumbled. The itching of her skin was starting to subside slightly.

“Singnie…” Yoohyeon whispered as she pulled her blanket tighter to her body. “Your eyes…” 

Siyeon took in a deep, shaky breath. She knew it needed to be done now. She pulled the chair she had slept in from the wall and brough it closer to the bed. 

“I was going to wait until Bora woke up, but I guess I can’t hide this anymore.” Siyeon knotted her hands together, her knuckled white from how hard she was squeezing. “And I understand if you all want me to leave but let me at least explain.” 

“Siyeon, yo-“ Minji was cut of my Siyeon as she shook her head.

“They’ve seen my eyes. And they deserve to know, Minj.” Siyeon signed and tried to take a few more breaths to calm herself. She was nervous. She was about to lose her family.

Yubin and Gahyeon stood on the opposite side of the bed, their back to the window. Siyeon could see their interlocked hands in between. Gahyeon looked to Siyeon in anticipation while Yubin looked surprisingly expectant. 

A deep breath. “I’m a werewolf.” 

Siyeon heard the quick intake of breath from their youngest and Yoohyeon. Minji gave her a reassuring look from where she was curled back into Yoohyeon. When they made no attempts to speak, Siyeon continued. 

“I was born with the gene from my father’s side. I grew up outside any major cities, so it was easier to hide. My father and I would go to the woods and he would teach me how to hunt and how to control my wolf.” Siyeon leaned forward on her knees, her head hung low. “When the first attacks started, I was six years old. I grew up learning to hate myself. And there was reason for that. My kind has hurt so many innocent people. That’s why I kept it hidden. I wanted to forget about it and maybe I could live with no one knowing my secret.” Siyeon glanced up and looked at Yoohyeon, the tall girl’s eyes full of tears as she looked at the broken Siyeon. “I’m so sorry, Yoohyeon. And to you, too, Gahyeon.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Yoohyeon spoke as she laid a gentle hand on Siyeon’s clenched ones. Her hands were shaking as well. “You weren’t the one who pulled the trigger.” Siyeon looked to Minji to see a sad smile on her lips as she looked between the two younger girls. 

“Siyeon, you aren’t like them.” Gahyeon said. 

Siyeon shook her head. “You don’t understand. Wolves are monsters. We are built to kill. We have fangs and claws an-“ 

“But you wouldn’t do that.” Yubin spoke. Siyeon felt tears stinging the back of her eyes and she tried to keep them from falling. “Not all wolves are monster, and you’re proof of that.” Siyeon looked to Yubin. The younger girl was always full of calming wisdom when it was needed most. “You telling us now doesn’t change the fact that you have been one the whole time we’ve known you.” She offered a small smile towards Siyeon. 

“Singnie, I told you the other night. You aren’t a monster.” Minji said. That pulled a curious stare from the girl in her arms.

“You knew?” 

“I figured it out. Sleeping above her meant I would sometimes hear her at night.” Minji shrugged casually and assured the injured girl. 

“Wait, I’m in the same room.” Yubin pouted slightly. 

“Bin, you sleep like a rock once you pass out. Remember you literally fell asleep in a closet in the waiting room once.” Gayheon joked, shoving Yubin slightly beside her. She earned a half-hearted eye roll in response. 

“But in all seriousness, what happened by the window, then?” Yubin asked, bringing everyone’s attention back. 

Siyeon shook her head. “I’m not entirely sure. I heard the howl and I felt like my wolf wanted to respond. Sometimes I feel the urge to shift but I can usually stop it. But this time it was so strong.”

Minji thought for a second. “When was the last time you shifted?” 

“When I was in middle school, I once snuck out to go hunting. That was the last time.”

“What if you shifted again? Would that help with the urges?” Minji asked.

“Possibly?” Siyeon honestly didn’t know. “But I can’t. I told myself never again.” 

Yoohyeon spoke up next. “That howl sounded really sad.” Everyone seemed to agree with slight nods. 

“It was. It was a howl of grief.” Siyeon confirmed. She glanced towards the window. “That wolf was different.”

“How do you mean?” Gahyeon asked.

“It was on all fours.” Siyeon answered. “There are two types of shifts we can do. My family preferred full shifts. We literally look like large, oversized wolves. What the ‘Righteous Claw’ does is half shift. It’s why they look humanoid. Each has their pros and cons, I guess.” Siyeon looked at her members who looked back with genuine curiosity. “Full shifting lets all of your senses become fully heightened. Usually, you are stronger and more in tune to your instincts. But I admit, half shifting is much more intimidating for humans and lets them do more things like hold weapons.” 

“So that wolf that howled was full shifted?” Yubin said. She glanced behind her and out the window. “If it’s grey and has dark brown eyes, it’s still out there just sitting in the alley.” She turned back, a slight worry in her eyes. “Are we safe?” 

Siyeon shot out of her seat and over to the window. Just as Yubin said, it was seated in the shadows of the alley watching the building. “I don’t know. Why is it here?”

“Maybe it knows someone in the hospital?” Gahyeon asked as she came up beside them. “Fully shifted, its really pretty.” She said as she looked at the grey fur. 

“Yeah. Its color reminds me of my father.” Siyeon added with a small, reminiscent smile. 

“Siyeon.” Minji pulled their attention back from the window. “Shift.”

Siyeon raised an eyebrow. “No? First, we are in a hospital room. Second, I swore never to shift.” 

“You’re not curious as to why it’s here? And you seemed to react really strongly to it’s howl.” Minji added. “I don’t want you putting yourself in danger, but you can’t keep living like this, Singnie. Doesn’t it hurt to stop the shifting?” 

It did. Every time she stopped the shifts, she would feel her bones aching for hours and her skin stinging. Every time, she felt her wolf frustratingly nip at its cage. She admitted, it was tiring.

Siyeon moved over to where Yubin and Gahyeon had set up blankets on the ground and carefully moved them to the side. She kicked off her sneakers and socks. Next, was her sweatshirt. 

“If you really think I should do this, I need you all to look away for a moment.” Siyeon said as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on top of her discarded sweatshirt. Realizing what she was doing, the others averted their gaze. Siyeon quickly pulled her jeans off and placed them with her other clothes. She shivered in the cold air of the hospital. Next, she removed her underwear and bra, leaving her naked in the middle of the room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

She felt her skin start to itch and her bones ache. This time, she didn’t stop it for the first time in over ten years. 

Standing in the center of the room was a large black wolf, its eyes a sharp and glowing blue. On all fours, her shoulders were as tall as Yubin’s. She slowly padded over, her claws clicking on the tile as she rested her muzzle on the bed. All eyes turned to her, taking in her form. Yoohyeon reached out a hesitant hand but stopped just shy of Siyeon as if she were asking for permission. Siyeon moved her head until Yoohyeon’s hand was able to run over the soft and fluffy fur on top of her head. She wasn’t expecting the girl to start scratching behind her ears like she was Pie or Cherry. 

“You’re beautiful, Siyeon.” She whispered as she continued to pet the large wolf in front of her. Siyeon could only close her eyes as she felt the others come around and enjoy the sensation. She had to admit, it felt good to finally be in her wolf form. She felt her inner wolf sigh in relief at its freedom as it settled into an easy calmness in her soul at the soft petting of the members. Gayhyeon had come around and wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face in her soft fur and Yubin had taken to petting along her back. Minji was carefully running her hand through the soft fluff around her neck. 

“I think you’re ready to meet this mysterious and sad wolf outside.” Minji said as she got up and moved to the window. The wolf was still in the alley, except it had laid down with its head resting on its front paws. “Any plan for getting out there or are you shifting back?” Siyeon went to the window and took a closer look. They were on the fourth floor. She could make the jump if she landed right. Her bones and muscles were stronger than a normal wolf’s. She nosed the window. “You’re crazy.” Minji said as she slowly moved to pull it open, despite her words. 

“Siyeon-ah, be safe.” Yoohyeon said she Minji finished opening the window and motioning for Siyeon to try and fit through. 

Siyeon was clumsy as she placed her front paws on the windowsill and tried to pull her hind legs up. She felt like a puppy again. Finally, with a bit of pushing from the other girls, she managed to perch herself on the windowsill before leaping to the street below. 

The moment she hit the concrete of the sidewalk, she tucked her body and rolled with the force of her fall. She quickly glanced around to find the street empty. As she glanced towards the alley, she saw the wolf, its eyes watching her every move. Cautiously, Siyeon inched across the street until she was at the edge of the alley. She was close enough to attempt to mind link.

 _“Who are you?”_ Siyeon asked. She allowed a small growl to rumble from her chest. The other wolf sat up but remained seated. It took a few sniffs at the air but made not attempts to move. 

_“I mean no harm.”_ It answered. Its voice was feminine, but deeper than Siyeon’s. “ _You’re a full shifter.”_ It said. It’s voice sounded a bit familiar to Siyeon, but she couldn’t quite place it. 

_“I’m not a half shifting extremist.”_ Siyeon spat, venom laced in her words as she snarled and bared her fangs. 

_“Neither am I, friend. You came from the hospital, so I assume we are in the same boat.”_ It said with a sad voice. It finally stood and backed further into he shadows. _“Come out of the light and let’s talk before you get spotted.”_ The wolf was slightly taller than Siyeon, but not by much.

_“You did a good job making yourself known with those howls.”_ Siyeon said as she finally left the light and entered the alley. 

_“I’m sorry if I caused you trouble.”_ The wolf tucked its ears back and lowered its head. _“I was just overwhelmed. I have a… friend… in there who was hurt in the attack the other day.”_

Siyeon lowered her guard as she watched the grey wolf with a sad expression. _“Me, too.”_

_“I wanted to go in, but I can’t bring myself to face her.”_ The grey wolf said. _“She knows what I am, but I’m still scared she’ll hate me.”_

Siyeon sat down, relaxing her back on the brick wall behind her. _“I get it. Two of my friends were hurt. One is okay and I was in her room when I heard you. The other is in the ICU still in a coma.”_ The grey wolf sat across against the other wall. 

_“Do they know?”_

_“Not until a few minutes ago.”_ Siyeon answered. _“I had gone ten years without shifting. Your sad howls made my wolf want to respond and I almost lost control.”_

_“I’m sorry. How did you stop it for so long?”_

_“A lot of pain and suffering alone. But when my members started noticing me struggling, they helped me. I was expecting them to hate me, but they hugged me and assured me I was different from the monsters that hurt our friends.”_ Siyeon looked the grey wolf who was looking at her intently. _“It’s still going to take a lot of time, but with them by my side, I think I’m ready to accept who I really am. And I think your friend will feel the same as mine.”_

They grey wolf nodded at her words; her eyes full of a bit of hope Siyeon hadn’t seen before. _“Thank you. She accepted me and our other friend when we first told her, but I got scared after she got hurt. I thought maybe she’d blame me.”_ The wolf slowly approached, her body showing her move was not aggressive. She carefully nuzzled Siyeon’s neck in affection. Siyeon carefully returned the gesture. It seemed her and this wolf were not so different.

_“Wait, you said members?”_ Siyeon froze. The grey wolf was looking at her with a curious tilt to her head. _“Who are you? I only know a select few types of people who say members.”_

Siyeon stayed silent. She didn’t mean to let that slip, or for the other wolf to catch it. When she didn’t answer, the other wolf stepped back with an unreadable look. 

And then it shifted to one of understanding. _“Ah, I think I have an idea why you don’t want to tell me your name. Let me help you be more comfortable. My name is Byulyi. Moon Byulyi.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late! Sunday was my birthday so I was with family. Anyways, another wolf for Siyeon and now her friends know. But how with Bora react? 
> 
> I also adjusted some paragraph spacing. I want to make sure the layout is easy to read for everyone and I know close spacing can be hard for some people. Please let me know if there is any way I can make the text more accessible.


	8. Chapter 8

_“My name is Byulyi. Moon Byulyi.”_

Siyeon’s eyes widened at the wolf. They had met once or twice before in passing backstage at music shows, although they had never properly spoken. Byulyi chuckled, although in her wolf form it was more of awkward snorting. 

_“I take it you’ve heard the name.”_ Byulyi added, a bit shyer than she had been before. 

_“I’m sure most of Korea knows your name.”_ Siyeon scoffed. _“Actually, the world kind of knows you.”_

_“So, I told you my name. I think the polite thing to do is return the favor?”_ Byulyi asked.

Siyeon took in Byulyi’s wolf form once more. She was slightly taller than Siyeon, but where Siyeon had muscle, Byulyi was lean. Her fur was a shining grey with black accented on her front paws. She also had deep reddish-brown eyes that seemed to glow, much like Siyeon’s.

_“Siyeon. Lee Siyeon.”_ Siyeon finally answered. Byulyi gave her a grin, her fangs bared but her eyes kind. But quickly, her grin disappeared to a more solemn look.

_“I take it some Dreamcatcher members were hurt as well.”_ Byulyi said, her head dropping once more. Siyeon figured Byulyi was not the type to hide her feelings and her body seemed to subconsciously display every emotion. 

Siyeon nodded. _“Speaking of, I should get back.”_ Siyeon motioned to the hospital behind her and turned to leave before freezing. _“But I’m an idiot.”_ She mumbled under her breath.

_“Everything okay?”_ Byulyi asked from behind her. In her mouth was a backpack which must have been stashed a bit further back in the alley. 

_“I didn’t bring my clothes down and I doubt I can walk back into the front door like this.”_ Siyeon signed as she looked up to the fourth-floor window. She spotted her members-sans-Yoohyeon watching with curious gazes. 

“Give me a second and I’ve got you.” Siyeon heard Byulyi’s backpack unzip before she was met with the rustling of clothes. A few seconds later, Byulyi emerged beside her wearing a pair of black cargo joggers and an oversized purple sweatshirt that matched her long purple hair. She ran a hand through Siyeon’s fur and tossed her bag over her shoulders. 

Walking onto the sidewalk, Byulyi glanced up at the Dreamcatcher members and pointed at her sweatshirt. Yubin disappeared for a few seconds before reemerging with a bundle in her arms. She motioned for the purple haired girl to come below the window and tossed them out. 

\-----

“Here,” Byulyi said as she handed Siyeon her cell phone. They were walking through the sliding doors of the emergency room entrance, the cold air a slap to their faces from the warm summer air. “I know you don’t have your phone but give me your number. I’ll text you so you have mine.” Siyeon hesitantly took the phone and began entering her number in. “And, it helps to have friends in these crazy days.” She added with a gentle smile, her nose scrunching. Siyeon had to suppress a giggle. The older girl reminded her of a hamster with the way her cheeks puffed, and her nose scrunched when she smiled. 

“Thanks.” Siyeon said as handed back the cell phone. 

“I should be thanking you. And apologizing.” Byulyi scratched nervously at the back of her neck as they made their way to the elevator bay. “I probably would have moped in the alley all night until Wheein and/or Hyejin came out and physically dragged me in. And I caused you a lot of trouble. I’m sure tonight wasn’t the night you were planning on telling them.” 

“Honestly,” Siyeon heavily sighed, “I think it worked better this way. It didn’t give me time to overthink and chicken out.” 

Byulyi nodded, understanding painted across her face. “Hey, when things are better, lets meet up. And bring your group. We can be a bit shy, but I think my members will get along really well with yours, if our chaotic tendencies are anything to go by.” She laughed. Siyeon had to agree. They parted ways on the recovery floor, Byulyi promising to text after she checked in on her friends.

When Siyeon returned, she was bombarded with questions. Most were regarding Moonbyul, who had given them a thumbs up quickly from the sidewalk after she had caught Siyeon’s clothes from Yubin. Siyeon answered with a shrug. She, herself, had questions for Byulyi but she knew they would have to wait until everything calmed down. 

It wasn’t long before Siyeon’s phone buzzed on the snack table. 

**Unknown Number:** _hi its moonstar_

**Unknown Number:** _now u have my number_

**Unknown Number:** _thanks again for earlier. Lmk how your members r doing_

**Lee Siyeon:** _ill lyk when we hear anything_

Siyeon placed her phone back in her pocket. Yubin and Gahyeon were laying back on their blankets. Yoohyeon and Minji were sitting up in the bed flipping through the tv channels. 

“You should all go back to sleep.” Siyeon said as she got comfortable in her chair once again.

“I’m awake now.” Yubin said from the ground. “I don’t think I could get back to sleep if I tried.” 

“That’s fair.” Siyeon said. “A lot happened in like, what? An hour?” 

A lot was an understatement. Her adrenaline seemed to have worn off, leaving Siyeon more tired than she was before. But there was a weight off her chest she hadn’t noticed how heavy it was until it was gone. Although, it did leave Siyeon with more question in her mind. Most prominent was the ease in which her members seemed to accept her. She had dropped a bomb on them which she had kept hidden since before they had met. But Siyeon had also seen the cogs turning in their minds. 

SIyeon had seen the shock in their faces when she told them. She almost thought they would run or flinch away in fear. But, when they came over and ran gentle fingers through her fur, she felt complete for the first time in her life. 

It felt like a weight was off her chest. It felt easier to breathe and the anxiety in the back of her mind seemed to ease a bit. Her wolf was content, glad to be able to stretch its legs, even if it was for a short time. 

And she had missed it. The free feeling that came to her whenever she was in her wolf form. She had avoided it for so long; avoided it like the plague. She wanted to feel it again, to hunt in the light of the moon, to go back to simpler days when her wolf was celebrated. 

But the world was different. Siyeon could never have the freedom she had as a child. But Byulyi, she had been in wolf form when she arrived. She howled in the middle of the city. Did she have no fear of the hunters? Of the looming threat of the extremists? The older woman seemed comfortable in her wolf skin, unlike Siyeon who was clumsy like a puppy again.

Siyeon glanced around the room. Everyone seemed absorbed in their own world. So, she pulled her phone out once again and opened her messages.

**Siyeon:** _How is your friend doing?_

Siyeon waited for a few minutes before her phone buzzed again. 

**Moonbyul:** _hey shes okay. a bit antsy to move around even tho shes not allowed to_

Siyeon smiled at the text. She though to Bora and her wild energy. How the girl hated to be confined to sitting still for too long. She was a dancer. She was built to move. 

**Siyeon:** _Sounds like my friends_

**Siyeon:** _How did it go when you got there?_

**Moonbyul:** _she was angry_

**Moonbyul:** _yelled a bit. Hit me_

**Moonbyul:** _but want to know something?_

Siyeon grimaced. Had her friend really reacted that negatively?

**Moonbyul:** _she was mad I was so late without at least bringing tteokbokki_

Siyeon laughed out loud. Quite literally. A boisterous laugh from her chest erupted from her, scaring the other occupants of the room. They all looked over with a raised eyebrow. Siyeon made her rounds, showing them the text, which brought a smile to everyone’s face. 

And suddenly, it seemed like the entire room released a collective breath. Siyeon felt her shoulders and her neck finally relax, not even realizing how tense she was.

\-----

Siyeon didn’t even remember falling back asleep. One moment, she was laughing over Byulyi’s text and the next, she was being shaken awake. Minji stood in front of her, one hand on Siyeon’s shoulder nudging her to consciousness. The wolf took a moment to clear the fog of sleep from her mind. 

“Singnie, wake up.” Minji nudged her once more and then stopped, realizing the girl was waking up.

“Wha?” Siyeon asked in a daze. 

“I got a call from the nurses. They are waking Bora up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am late once again. This chapter is pretty short, but we are starting to really pick up soon. College classes and film projects have started to pick up again, leaving me with less time to write. I hope to keep to an update on Sundays but I can no longer guarantee it and I apologize. I will do my best! I really do enjoy writing this but sometimes there is just no time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time! It's a miracle! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> If you aren't already, follow my Twitter: @MooSomniaKai

Siyeon leaned her back against the wall, anxiety bubbling in her chest. Five young women stood in the hallway outside of the ICU wing, each waiting for the news of their friend. For Siyeon, the ten minutes they stood there felt like ten hours. She had already memorized the pattern of the floor tiles. The buzzing of the bright, luminescent, white lights drowned out any other sounds. 

Suddenly, the large doors opened, revealing a doctor in a white coat. All eyes were immediately on him as he cleared his throat.

“Family of Kim Bora?” He asked, glancing at a clip board in his hands. 

“Is she okay?” Yoohyeon asked, arm fidgeting in its sling. 

“She is currently in the process of waking up from the sedation. Her vitals look good and there have been no complications. Once we are confident she is good to go, we will be moving her up to a recovery room where you can visit her. I’d say about an hour for us to run a few tests and make sure she will be ok off the sedatives.” He offered a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry yourselves too much. She’s not out of the woods, but she’s overcome the greatest hurdle.” He glances at a watch on his wrist. “Go grab lunch and wait for the nurses to call.” He added. 

Siyeon felt like she was dreaming. But she didn’t know if she could call it a nightmare or not. Bora was waking up and doing as okay as she could be, but the fact that they were in the situation they were in… Siyeon was waiting for someone to wake _her_ up.

Yoohyeon’s doctors had cleared her earlier in the morning while Siyeon was, apparently, still asleep. They gave her antibiotics and gave her the run down on how to care for her shoulder. Minji swore to the nurse Yoohyeon would never be out of her sight, earning a look from the tall girl and a chuckle from the nurse. She was cleared to go home as well. Yoohyeon missed her own bed and the comfort of her room. Their CEO had stopped by to check in and had taken the blankets and any of Yoohyeon’s belongings back to the dorm. 

It had taken Yubin grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the cafeteria to snap Siyeon from her own thoughts. They sat around one of the tables, everyone picking slowly at their food. It was very reminiscent of the first night.

Everyone seemed to be content eating in silence. Or pushing their food around in silence. Siyeon managed a few bites of her food before, ultimately, shoving it aside. 

Minji glanced up from her half-eaten plate of food. “Siyeon.” She called, placing her fork down and turning her attention to the black-haired girl. 

“Huh?” Siyeon snapped to Minji, having been zoning out staring at her food.

“How are you feeling? We didn’t really get a chance to talk about last night.” She said. 

Siyeon thought for a moment. She was, in all honesty, feeling a lot of things. The question was how to put in in words. “It’s strange.” She finally said. “On one hand, I feel like a weight has been lifted. It actually felt really nice. Although, I’m still skeptical at how easily you all seemed to take this.” 

“It’s because it’s still you, Singnie.” Gahyeon spoke up. This earned a chorus of nods from around the table. “And I think we can all understand how it feels to be scared of how others will see you.” She added with a sad look in her eyes. “So, no one blames you for that. We know you didn’t do it to hurt us.” 

“I-” Siyeon could feel the love pouring from all her friends as she looked to her. “Thank you.” 

“What was the other hand?” Yoohyeon asked. She was fidgeting in her sling, something she had taken to doing since last night. This earned her a light slap on her good arm from Minji.

“I’m more scared than ever to face Bora.” Siyeon admitted, her hands clenching into fists in her lap under the table. “She’s seen them up close. The monsters. What if she thinks I’m one of them?” Siyeon could see her knuckles turning white. “I wouldn’t blame h-”

“Oh, no. We are not starting with this again.” Minji slammed a hand on the table, making everyone jump in their seats. “Siyeon, I will tell you over and over until you believe it. And the others will agree. You are not a monster.” Despite the hand she had slammed in frustration, Minji’s words were kind, although her tone was a bit stern. Siyeon recognized it as her ‘leader’ voice, the one Minji often slipped into when she was serious. They all knew it was her way of showing she cared.

“I know, but for so long, I’ve had it ingrained in me that I was.” Siyeon said, looking around at all the faces at the table in front of her. “I’m sorry. It’ll just… take some time.” 

Minji softened at Siyeon’s words. “Of course. No need to apologize. I was a bit harsh there.” She reached out across the table and laid a gentle hand on Siyeon’s arm. “Take the time you need. We’ll all be here for you.” She smiled. 

Siyeon nodded, a small smile slowly returning to her. She looked to Yoohyeon who, even though her arm was in a sling with a bullet hole in her shoulder, hadn’t complained once. 

“Enough about me.” Siyeon waved them off, directing their attention to Yoohyeon. “How are you doing? I mean, you were shot.” 

Yoohyeon shrugged, but quickly realized it was a terrible choice of body language as she felt her shoulder flare up. She winced and slowly lowered her bad shoulder. Minji gave her a concerned look, immediately rubbing small circles on the younger girls back.

“Careful, Yooh.” Minji shook her head with a chuckle. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just remind me not to shrug.” Yoohyeon said sheepishly, her free hand reaching out to grab one of Minji’s. “But, to answer your question, I think I still haven’t processed this all yet.” She admitted. “I mean, the pain in my shoulder is definitely real. I feel like it all happened to fast. I just want to get home and see what happens.” 

Minji opened her mouth when a ringing in her pocket cut her off. “Hello?” Everyone waited with held breaths as Minji quietly spoke to the person on the end of the line. “Okay,” She said after a pause, “we will be up in a few minutes. Thank you.” Minji hung up and slid her phone back in her pocket.

“Everything okay?” Yubin asked as she began to stand and gather everyone’s garbage. 

“Yeah, that was the nurse. They are moving Bora to a room in the same wing where Yoohyeon was.” Minji began to pick up whatever Yubin couldn’t carry. “They gave me the room number. They have to finish settling her in, but we can start going up.” 

Siyeon felt her heart pick up, her anxiety returning. She was excited to see Bora, to hear to voice again, but she was terrified. Minji and the others had tried to comfort Siyeon, and for the moment it had worked. But now it was happening, and her heart had dropped to her stomach once again.

The walk back to the recovery wing was quiet. Siyeon was lost in her own mind, something she had been stuck doing a lot. She shifted around on her feet as Minji checked in with the nurses’ desk before she led them down a hallway opposite to where Yoohyeon was. 

Minji stopped at an open door, the sound of steady beeping machines coming from inside. Siyeon tried to peak into the room but was stopped by Minji who stuck her arm out.

“Time out.” Minji said as she pushed everyone a bit further away from the door. “We need to go over some things. The nurse told me she is going to very tired and, in some pain, even with the medication. We need to be careful, okay?” Minji glanced to Siyeon. “Take a breath. You’re okay.” She gave Siyeon’s arm a quick, reassuring squeeze. Siyeon tried to subtly sniff at the air, hoping to catch the comforting scent of Bora coming from inside. A reassurance she was really going to be in there. But all she could smell was the overwhelming burn of the antiseptic.

“We have an hour. They don’t want long visiting hours with her until they are sure she can handle it.” Minji ran a hand through her hair. Siyeon looked up and saw the tired, dark circles under the leader’s eyes. For the first time, she was noticing how worn out the older girl looked. Siyeon had been caught up in her own mind, always having Minji’s comforting guidance behind her. But now, she could see just how exhausted she was.

Siyeon froze in the doorway. Wrapped in the white hospital blankets, was Bora. Her hair was tied in a messy bun on top of her head, the stray pieces sprawling out across the equally white pillows. She was sitting up slightly, eyes closed. She almost looked peaceful if it wasn’t for the dark bags under her eyes or her sunken in face. She looked like a ghost, her skin pale and clammy. 

Siyeon felt a gentle nudge on her back as Yubin urged her forward. At the sound of them approaching, Bora opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to face her friends, a small smile on her face.

“H-hi, guys.” Bora croaked out. Her voice was hoarse and rough as she spoke, most likely from the ventilator. She looked over each of them, but her eyes ultimately landed and remained on Siyeon’s. Her smile seemed to grow even wider, pulling at Siyeon’s heart.

Before Siyeon felt herself move, she was on her knees beside Bora, one small hand clenched between her own. “Bora-” Siyeon felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. She felt the warmth of the small girl’s hand. Bora was here. 

“Don’t cry, or I will, too.” Bora tried to joke, but Siyeon heard her voice shake. 

The rest came up behind Siyeon, one of them placing a hand on Siyeon’s back. 

“How are you doing?” Gahyeon asked, and Siyeon turned to see the youngest approach with relief in her eyes. 

“I’m tired, still. And everything hurts.” Bora sounded defeated, her head dropping as she spoke. “But I’m alive.” She gave Siyeon’s hands a small squeeze, but Siyeon had felt it and turned back to Bora. 

“And you better stay that way.” Siyeon said as she tried to wipe away the few tears that had slipped down her cheeks. 

Bora was alive. Her hand, small and warm, was in her own. Her voice, although rough from disuse, was a familiar and comforting sound. And, being this close, Siyeon could pick out her comforting lavender scent. 

Everyone gathered around, someone finally pulling a chair over for Siyeon instead of leaving her on the ground. They chatted, Bora unusually quiet, but that was to be expected. She asked about Yoohyeon and Gahyeon and checked how they were doing. She pulled her blanket down at one point, revealing her bandaged stomach and thigh. Her shoulder was wrapped as well, but unlike Yoohyeon, she didn’t have a sling. She gave them a quick rundown on her condition, mostly repeating what she could remember from the doctors. 

“Ugh, enough about me. I’ll have to talk about myself to doctor’s again later.” Bora said after a while of questioning.

Siyeon saw Minji glance her way, a ‘ _when are you going to talk about it’_ look written on her face. Siyeon looked back with a small shrug of her shoulders. Bora must have watched their silent exchange because she cleared her throat, pulling both women away from each other.

“Is there something going on?” Bora asked, looking between the two. 

The moment Siyeon had been dreading. But was now a good time? Bora was just woken from being sedated with a tube in her throat to breathe. Siyeon looked to Minji who gave her a look like she wasn’t sure either. 

“Yah, Lee Siyeon.” Bora said, her voice nervous when neither spoke. “What’s going on? What’s with the not-slick looks?” 

“Not now.” Siyeon tried to say. She wasn’t ready for this conversation. But she should have known Bora was always stubborn.

“It’s obviously not nothing.” Bora countered. “You two are making me nervous.” She admitted and she pulled her hand from Siyeon’s. “Please tell me. I can handle it. Did the doctors say something?”

“No, no. They think you are doing fine.” Siyeon said. She was hoping to find an opportunity to change the subject. 

“Okay, if Siyeon won’t say anything… Minji?” Bora turned to their leader who pointed to herself with a confused look. “Yeah, you.” Bora said.

“I-it’s nothing.” She stuttered out, taken aback by Bora targeting her. 

“Bullshit.” Bora mumbled under her breath. Siyeon saw the hurt in her eyes at the secrecy around her. 

Siyeon took a deep, grounding breath. “Okay.” 

“What?” Bora shot her gaze to Siyeon as Siyeon sat back in her chair. 

“Promise me something.” Siyeon locked eyes with Bora, hoping the other girl could see all the emotions swirling in her mind. “Promise me you won’t do anything crazy once I tell you.” When Bora nodded, she continued. 

For the second time, Siyeon was baring herself to her family. 

“I’m a werewolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter a day early because this weekend will be a bit busy for me. Enjoy!

Bora laughed, a grin spreading across her face and replacing the one of nervousness and apprehension. She winced slightly as the motion seemed to irritate her stomach, but she quickly recovered after a few deep breaths.

“You really had me going there for a second.” She finally said, pretending to wipe fake tears from her eyes. “I swear you both have gotten better at acting since the parody.”

“I-” Siyeon started, but quickly cut herself off. Bora had basically handed her a way out of the conversation. “Yeah, just thought you needed a good laugh. Although you being so scared at first wasn’t a part of the plan.” Siyeon nervously scratched at the back of one of her hands, fidgeting in her seat. She tried to return Bora’s smile, but she had a feeling it looked forced and didn’t reach her eyes.

Siyeon glanced at her members, each with a knowing look in their eyes as they looked between the two girls. But they knew better than to say something. So, they remained silent, Yoohyeon even awkwardly chuckling along.

“Excuse me, but we need to cut visitation for today.” A voice from the doorway said, causing everyone to turn. A nurse stood with an IV bag in her hands. “You can come back tomorrow, but she needs to rest.” 

And then Siyeon found herself in the back of the company van, her eyes staring out the window but not necessarily focused on anything. She let the colors of the city blur by, her leg anxiously shaking. 

A hand landed on her knee, stopping it from bouncing. “Do you know you’re shaking the whole car?” Yubin asked with a slight roll of her eyes, but Siyeon knew it was teasing more than malicious. 

“Sorry.” Siyeon muttered and tried to quell the anxiety in her chest. But her mind kept going back to Bora, sitting alone in the hospital bed. The look of fear in her eyes when she had questioned Siyeon was something she had never seen in the older girl. She was used to the adrenaline filled jitters before going on stage, but there was pure, unadulterated fear in her eyes when she didn’t know what Siyeon was going to say. And then she had laughed it off as a joke and Siyeon didn’t have to courage to correct her. 

Perhaps it was for the better, Siyeon thought to herself. Maybe it was too soon to drop something like that on her. She had just woken up from being in a medically induced coma. 

“Honestly, I think this worked out for the better.” Sometimes Siyeon swore Yubin was a mind reader. “Let her rest and come home.” She added in the cool and collected way she always spoke. 

When they finally arrived at the dorm, Siyeon tossed her shoes off haphazardly at the door and threw herself on the couch. She wanted to crawl under a blanket and sleep, but her mind was too restless. Her body was tired, but her thoughts were racing.

“You’re going to stare a hole in the wall.” Yoohyeon said, relaxing beside Siyeon and throwing her feet into the older girl’s lap. Siyeon gave her a small smile.

“I have a lot on my mind.”

“I can see that.” She joked, poking Siyeon in the cheek which earned her a small huff. “Things will work themselves out. I think she’s still processing everything as well.” Yoohyeon said as she pulled out her phone and began tapping away at something. 

Siyeon let her head drop back, her gaze drifting over the expanse of the white ceiling. Byulyi came to mind, their conversation the other night coming back to her. She quickly slipped her phone from her pocket and opened her texts.

**Siyeon:** _Hey. Are you free?_

**Moonbyul:** _yea_

**Moonbyul:** _they kicked us out for the night_

**Moonbyul:** _everything ok?_

Siyeon wanted to scream _no_. Nothing was okay. She felt overwhelmed more than anything. So much had happened in a few days and Siyeon had not been prepared. She almost lost three of her family members and she had shifted for the first time in ten years. It was all too much.

**Siyeon:** _A lot has happened_

**Siyeon:** _can we talk? If the offer is still there_

**Moonbyul:** _of course_

**Moonbyul:** _have you eaten? Me and the other two were going to order delivery_

**Moonbyul:** _[Address]_

Siyeon took a taxi. It was probably more convenient and cheaper to just take the subway, but ever since she was little, she felt claustrophobic in those dark tunnels. Byulyi’s building was in a different part of the city, this one with newer, larger building than where Siyeon’s dorm was. There was even a doorman who checked Siyeon’s ID and buzzed Byulyi before letting her up.

“Hey.” Byulyi greeted as she opened the door, a smile on her face and still dressed in the same sweatshirt as before. “Come on in. The food just arrived.”

Siyeon neatly removed her shoes and tucked them to the side. Sitting in the living room were two other girls, both curled up in each other and huddled under a shared blanket. One girl sported long, dark blue hair which reminded Siyeon of Yubin. The other girl had shoulder length black hair.

Byulyi motioned to the first girl with blue hair. “This is Wheein.” She motioned to the other. “And this is Hyejin.” Both girls offered a quick, friendly smile, but both of their eyes immediately locked onto the take-out on the table. Byulyi rolled her eyes before grabbing the bag and pulling boxed from it. “Wheein, Hyejin, this is Siyeon. Sorry about them. Food.” Byulyi said in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes. But there was a soft smile on her face. 

All four got settled on the couch, the table now full of a variety of food. All four girls were quiet for a time, each busy digging into their own meals. 

“Sorry about before, Siyeon.” Hyejin said as she finished a bite. “I was starving and when I don’t eat, I get a little tunnel visioned.” She said sheepishly. 

“It’s alright.” Siyeon answered, placing her own box of noodles back on the table. 

“Are you doing alright?” Byulyi asked, placing her food to the side. “You wanted to talk.” 

Siyeon looked to the other two girls, who looked to Byulyi. Wheein was the first to speak up. 

“Me and Hyejinie can go watch tv in your room or something…” Wheein suggested as she stood and motioned over her shoulder to an open door. 

“It’s up to Siyeon, but I think Wheein might be able to help.”

Siyeon glanced up at the short girl. She had kind, welcoming eyes which caught Siyeon’s attention. She nodded. “Sure. Actually, I think it would be nice if I could get multiple perspectives on this.” Siyeon said, running her hand nervously through her hair. 

“What’s going on, Siyeon?” Byulyi pulled their attention back to the question at hand. 

“I don’t know.” Siyeon admitted. “I… uh….” She hesitated. It was still difficult for her to say the words. 

Byulyi saved her from overthinking too much. “Does this have to do with you being a wolf?” Siyeon immediately looked to the other two girls. Hyejin’s expression hadn’t changed. There was still a concerned glint in her eyes as she observed. Wheein, however, seemed to perk up.

“You’re a wolf, too?!” Wheein suddenly jumped up from her seat, fists pumping in the air. Siyeon flinched back, but the girl’s energy was infectious and she felt her lips twitch in a smile. “Sorry.” She continued, calming down and sitting down once again. Hyejin wrapped her arms around the excited girl’s neck who responded by wrapping Hyejin in her arms. “It’s nice to meet other’s like us that aren’t the ones on the news.” 

Byulyi was right. Maybe Wheein could also help her. She was vastly different than Siyeon. Where Siyeon was hesitant and full of doubt and fear, Wheein was full of child-like wonder and excitement. 

“To be honest, it’s been over ten years since I’ve met another wolf other than seeing the ones on tv.” Siyeon admitted. Wheein’s face fell in understanding. “I wish I could have had the same reaction when I met Byulyi, but it wasn’t really in the best circumstances. And ever since I was little, I was taught to hate what we are. I hadn’t shifted in so long before yesterday.” Siyeon fiddled with the string on her sweatshirt. 

“I can’t say I completely understand, but I also do.” Wheein said. “I have always been lucky. I met Hyejin when we were in middle school and she never once made me feel bad about who I am. And when I entered the company as a trainee, Byulyi was like me.” Wheein pulled Hyejin even closer into her herself. 

“Did you hide?” 

“I did for a time. I knew how dangerous it would have been if anyone knew. But then I met Hyejin and Byulyi and Yongsun. I felt safe around them. Of course, both of us stay hidden to the public, though.” She motioned to Byulyi.

Siyeon looked to Hyejin. The girl was curled into Wheein, both completely comfortable in each other’s presence. 

“Do you mind if I ask how you found out? How you reacted?” Siyeon hesitantly asked.

Hyejin sat up, pulling herself slightly out of Wheein’s arms before pulling the older girl’s hand back into her lap. “She was having control issues.” Hyejin said, glancing back at Wheein to check if it was okay to continue. When Wheein nodded, she continued. “I heard not all wolves have this, and some experience it at different times than others. She was being pushed around in the courtyard at school. I could tell she wanted to fight back.”

“I snarled and almost bared my fangs, but Hyejin swooped in and dragged me away.” She gave Hyejin a thankful glance.

“I was a bit shocked at first, and a little scared. I’m not going to lie. I had seen the news and we all knew to stay away and report werewolves.” Wheein puled Hyejin tighter into her once again and tucked her head into the girl’s neck. Hyejin’s face spread into a wide, soft smile. “But I saw how scared she was and how hard she was trying to control it. And those bullies were ruthless. And look at her…” She poked Wheein’s cheek. “A puppy.”

“How did Yongsun take it? How is she, by the way? I’m guessing she was the one who got hurt?” Siyeon asked, her eyes still resting on the pair as they continued to snuggle into each other. Siyeon could tell there was more to their story, but it was personal and intimate between the two. Siyeon didn’t miss the way Wheein had protectively pulled Hyejin closer to her and both seemed much more comfortable by each other’s side. 

“Yeah, it was Yong. She broke her ankle in the panic. I think someone must have trampled on it trying to run.” Byulyi grimaced at the thought. “But I told Yong. We were still trainees and it was looking like we had a shot. So, I pulled her into one of the practice rooms and told her.”

“What did she say?” 

“She pushed me away, moved as far away as she could.” Byulyi replied, hurt in her eyes at the memory. “She avoided me for a few weeks unless it was for work. But one night, she called me. Apparently, she missed me and realized that it didn’t change who I was.” Siyeon nodded, although she didn’t know what she was agreeing with. “Hyejin sat down with her a bit too, which helped. And now, us four? We will stick together through thick and thin.” Byulyi patted the younger girls’ legs. “But enough about us. What’s on _your_ mind?”

“I told my members about myself the other day when Byulyi came to the hospital.” Siyeon admitted. 

“How did they take it?” Hyejin asked.

“They were all really supportive. But I guess, looking back, I shouldn’t be surprised. We’re like a family.” Siyeon chuckled. 

“That’s really good, though, right?” Wheein questioned, a confused tilt to her head.

“It was. Even Yoohyeon was supportive, even if she had just taken a bullet in the shoulder from another werewolf.” Siyeon sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous tick. “I guess I’m just… overwhelmed. And a bit confused? I fully shifted. I hadn’t done that in almost a decade. I just… I enjoyed it. I loved being back in my wolf form. I had been struggling with control recently, and the news events kept triggering it. I feared myself in the mirror, with sharp fangs and glowing eyes. But when I stood in that room, fully shifted, and enjoying it, I got scared. I felt like I was wrong for feeling that way. Like I should feel disgust at myself.” 

“And it was all overwhelming.” Byulyi summarized, a nod of her head. “I totally get that. It was a big change, even if it was positive. And I guess none of the others are wolves so they wouldn’t be able to fully understand.” Siyeon nodded. Byulyi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Well, you have a safe place here. And it seems like your members will always be there for you. Family is important, after all.”

“I haven’t told Bora.” 

“Bora?” Byulyi questioned.

“One of my members. She was shot three times and was in a rough spot for a bit.” Siyeon took a deep breath. “What if she’s afraid of me?” Siyeon whispered the last part, voicing the thoughts that had been bouncing around her head.

“She’s family. The others were okay. I think she will be, too.” Wheein tried to comfort Siyeon. Siyeon shook her head.

“She saw them up close. I can only imagine the fear she felt.” Siyeon felt tears sting the back of her eyes. God, she didn’t want to cry anymore. “I don’t think I could handle it if she hated me…”

“She means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” Hyejin asked, her voice soft. 

Siyeon could only nod. She had no words to put to her and Bora’s relationship. They were family. All of Dreamcatcher was. But Bora, since they finally made up all those years ago, was always by her side. She was the one who seemed to understand Siyeon and Bora was the one Siyeon would always seek out in a crowd. Siyeon shook her head, trying not to lose herself to her thoughts.

“It will take time.” Byulyi said, her words blunt and to the point. “If she really saw them up close, I don’t see her being anything less than terrified.” Wheein shot Byulyi a warning glance out of the corner of Siyeon’s eyes. The older girl waved her off. “I’m just being realistic. But if she cares about you as much as you care about her, she’ll come around. It might take time, just like with Yongsun. But you can’t do anything about it now. Let things play out. And if you need a shoulder, your friends are there for you, and now, so are we.” The rest of MAMAMOO nodded in agreement. 

Byulyi was right. Siyeon took a few shaky breaths. There was no way to know Bora’s reaction. Not until she told her. There was no use worrying about it. But she knew the thoughts were still going to be jumbled in her head until the time came. However, Siyeon had people to lean on. She had a comradery in Byulyi and Wheein. There was still anxiety in the back of her mind, but Siyeon understood she had people to help her.

“Can I ask a favor?” Siyeon hesitantly asked.

“Of course.” Byulyi answered.

“Can you teach me how to be a real wolf again?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who has stuck with me for this many chapters. Whew! I posted the first one on a whim and now look where we ended up. Much love and stay safe. 
> 
> All you American readers, don't forget to vote on November 3rd!


	11. Chapter 11

Siyeon kicked at the dirt with the toe of her sneaker. The moment she had asked, Byulyi had dragged her and Wheein from the apartment with Hyejin following behind, a loud sigh and roll of her eyes not escaping the notice of the wolves. 

That was how they found themselves outside the city in Byulyi’s car, windows rolled down with Wheein’s hand waving in the breeze. Siyeon was seated in the passenger’s seat, the younger MAMAMOO members behind her. 

“Where exactly are we going?” Siyeon asked, checking the time on her phone. It was nearing ten at night and the sun was long gone and replaced by the moon. “And I didn’t necessarily mean tonight, you know.”

Byulyi glanced towards the younger girl and back out at the road. “There’s a wood right outside of the city me and Wheein go to sometimes to hang out.” She checked her mirrors before pulling off and down a dirt path. Byulyi turned on her high beams, illuminating the trees surrounding the road. “And I don’t want to you to lose that enthusiasm or second guess this. Plus, I could use a good run.” She smiled.

They parked tucked away in the trees, a few old tire tracks the only evidence that Byulyi had been there before. Wheein was the first to hop out of the van, her energy higher the further away from the city they got. She stretcher her arms above her head.

“I’m so glad you and Yongsun drive. It saves money.” 

“Maybe it saves _you_ money.” Byulyi laughed as she, too, exited the car and walked to the trunk to pull out a blanket for Hyejin. “I still have to pay for gas and insurance.” 

“Small details.” Siyeon joked, carefully closing the door behind her and not accidently slamming it.

It was quiet where they were. They seemed far enough away from the city that most of the noise was drowned out by the layers of trees, but the lights could still be seen in the distance. Byulyi led them down a worn trail, her phone flashlight lighting the way for the human whose vision was not as well tuned to the dark as the wolves. The reached a decent sized clearing surrounded by tall trees, the ground covered in soft grass and a few patches of wildflowers. 

“Me and Wheein found this place one night around the time we debuted. We needed a place to let off some steam without exposing ourselves.” Byulyi said as she helped Hyejin set up her blanket on the ground. “Let’s just change and leave our stuff here and we can get you used to your wolf form again.”

Wheein was already in the process of pulling her t-shirt over her head, Byulyi joining her. Siyeon tuned to face out towards the forest. Changing in the waiting rooms or dorm with her members or staff was different. But now, she was needing to strip herself bare in front of three people she barely knew, at least not enough to not feel shame well up in chest as she slowly peeled her sweatshirt off. She quickly discarded the rest of her clothing and rolled them up before placing them on the blanket. 

She shivered slightly in the night air as the breeze swept across her bare skin, pulling her arms tight over her chest. 

“Whenever you’re ready, lets shift.” Byulyi said from behind her. Siyeon only nodded before she heard the familiar rustling and cracking of the two behind her shifting into their wolf forms. 

Siyeon took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of the trees and the grass beneath her feet. She could smell the unfamiliar wolves behind her and the lemon scent of Hyejin on the blanket. She tilted her head to the sky, eyes searching out the white light of the moon as it poked through the tops of the trees. 

Finally, Siyeon was ready. She shook out her shoulders before closing her eyes and feeling herself relax. With the slight aching and snapping of her bones, she shifted.

When Siyeon opened her eyes, she was met with Byulyi, her grey form sauntering up beside her. Another wolf, fur a deep brown with white on her paws, stepped to her other side. Wheein was smaller than Siyeon, her head reaching Siyeon’s shoulders. She gently nuzzled her snout into the black wolf’s fur, Siyeon returning the affectionate gesture. Happily trotting to Hyejin, Siyeon watched the smaller wolf nudge her head into the girl’s lap before receiving a generous scratch behind her fluffy ears. 

After a few more scratches, Hyejin shoved the wolf away with a playful smile. “Okay, puppy. Go play and have fun. I can give you more pets later.” 

Wheein, tongue lazily rolling out of her mouth, finally abandoned the blanket before coming beside Byulyi who was sitting in the grass sniffing at the air.

_“Ready to go, Wheeinie?”_ Byulyi asked as she scratched quickly at a spot on her neck. And then she was gone, taking off through the dark forest at breakneck speed. Wheein gave Siyeon a toothy grin before taking off after the older girl just as fast. Siyeon was frozen in place for a moment, watching their tails disappear into the foliage. 

“Go.” Siyeon whipped her head around to see Hyejin leaning back on her hands, eyes watching the forest where the other two disappeared. “Trust me, you’ll have fun if you just let go. I’ve seen the way being themselves has brought both of them out of their shells. It’s who you are meant to be.” 

Siyeon took off at those words, claws digging in and pushing off the soft dirt under her paws. She could smell the other two as they wove their way through the brush, Siyeon simply following the trail they left. The winds whipped through her fur, a feeling she hadn’t realized she missed so much. She could hear the leaves crunching under her feet and the call of birds in the branches above her. The forest seemed illuminated, the moon granting some of its glow through the layers of leaves. However, her own night vision seemed to do most of the work as she narrowly slipped around a large boulder. 

Siyeon was in paradise. 

With a deep breath, Siyeon raised her muzzle to the sky and released a loud, echoing howl from the very depth of her chest, her hot breath disappearing into fog in the chilly air. As she lowered her muzzle, she heard the haunting, yet beautiful sound of her excitement returned, two unique howls erupting from further in the dense foliage. 

Her heart felt full, as though a piece of her puzzle was finally clicking in place. She thought Dreamcatcher had been the glue, the finals pieces to repair her broken heart. But there was still a small hole left behind, now fulfilled by the one thing she had tried too hard to forget.

Siyeon was pulled back to the night by the rusting of leaves, her body tensing slightly in anticipation until a familiar grey snout pushed through the bushes. 

_“You okay?”_ Wheein asked, poking her head out from behind the grey wolf. 

_“Yeah. Great, actually.”_ Siyeon said, walking over to the other wolves. 

_“We love to come out here after a long day.”_ Byulyi poked at the ground with a claw, digging a small hole in the dirt. _“Sometimes it’s just me and Wheein. Other times, all four of us come and Yong stays with Hyejin or we let them stay on our backs and take them on a bit of a ride.”_

_“Yah, but Yongsun’s screaming can give you a headache, especially when it’s right next to your ear in wolf form.”_ Wheein joked as she shook her body, a few small branches and other debris flying from where it had gotten trapped in the brown fur. 

_“Do you have a pack? Or have you ever had a pack?”_ Siyeon asked.

_“There really aren’t packs anymore.”_ Wheein answered, sitting in the grass beside Siyeon. _“Larger numbers mean more chances to be discovered. But there are a few other wolves we know of that we occasionally meet up with. The closest we have found were small family groups who stuck together, but nothing as rigid or structured as a pack.”_

_“There are a few packs further out of the city I have heard about, but they are exceptionally good at keeping their location hidden. Most of the wolves in the city just try and carry on. The presence of the “Claw” and the Hunters is too risky.”_ Byulyi added. She huffed. _“I was in a pack as a child. My mother was an Alpha pack leader. When everything started to hit the fan, she asked for her pack to scatter and keep themselves safe. A few wanted to stay behind and stay together, but when the Hunters started unannounced raids, they finally gave in and left. I miss it, but once I moved out, I got used to being alone.”_

_“I was a part of a pack in my neighborhood, led by an old Alpha male. My father used to hunt for him when age began to wear him down.”_ Siyeon explained. _“We weren’t strict with hierarchy. We helped each other.”_ The three wolves sat together for a time, each losing themselves in memories of years ago.

Wheein was the one who broke the silence. _“Ahhh, no need to think about the past. Let’s enjoy this beautiful night. I’ll race you back to Hyejinie!”_ Wheein took off once again back towards the location they had originally come from.

_“I swear, this puppy.”_ Byulyi nudged Siyeon and they both took off after the brown wolf. When they reached the clearing, Wheein was curled up on the blanket, Hyejin leaning on the wolf’s side. 

“Welcome back.” Hyejin said with a raised eyebrow at the two late arrivals. “Are we leaving?”

Byulyi nodded, unable to speak to Hyejin properly in her form. She sauntered over towards her lump of clothing before shifting back and slipping her clothes on quickly. 

“It’s getting late and we need to head back to pick up Yong tomorrow.” Byulyi stated as she started to fold up the blanket. Siyeon and Wheein shifted back and dressed themselves before following and tossing themselves into the car. “I’ll drop you back at your dorm.” Byulyi said as she pulled the car back onto the road and back towards the city.

When they finally were back on familiar roads, Byulyi glanced at Siyeon, the black-haired girl had been scrolling through apps on her phone. Wheein and Hyejin were sleeping in the back seat. 

“Hey, if you ever need anything, you’re more than welcome to come over. Maybe one day we can introduce you to some other wolves we know.” Byulyi pulled up outside of Siyeon’s building. “But seriously, let’s do this again. Next time lets hunt a bit or something. I know you’ll have fun. Until then, stay safe and don’t stress too much.” She ruffled Siyeon’s hair, earning a grunt from the girl before Siyeon left the car with a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry for the late update. Going to be going a little slower with updates from now on because I'd rather put out longer and quality chapters than rushed ones.


	12. Chapter 12

The hospital was much quieter than it had been the first night. It also helped that the girls could avoid the ER completely, now that Yoohyeon was home and Bora was in a room on another floor. She was doing much better, according to the doctors. She was gaining back her strength, little by little and they were thinking of beginning to introduce slightly more solid food, although to Siyeon, it still looked like mush. But Siyeon was a little doubtful as to how well she was feeling. Despite her talkative burst when she first woke up, she had retreated into a shell that was very unlike her. 

Siyeon noticed it on the first day back, during normal visiting hours this time. Bora gave them a small nod of acknowledgement, but she seemed to be elsewhere. When the others were speaking, her eyes remained locked on a spot on the wall or on her hands clenched in her lap. Siyeon also never missed her attempts to hide a wince or grimace of pain when she would move slightly. A few times, Siyeon could hear her heart rate pick up and Bora would tense as she seemed to ride out a wave of discomfort. The black-haired girl wanted to call for a nurse, but she knew they would pump her full of drugs which would, inevitably, knock her out for their remainder of their time together. 

This routine continued. Siyeon and the others would stop by during the day and bring Bora anything they thought she might like to keep her company over night. Gahyeon had brought a small elephant plushie on their second day, another to add to her small collection back at the dorm. On the third, Yubin had brought a few magazines, claiming all her books required way too much focus for a hospital atmosphere. On the fifth day, Siyeon brought one of Bora’s throw blankets from the dorm, tucking it around Bora who seemed to tuck her head into it like a turtle trying to hide in its shell. Bora had always found the smell of home to be comforting, and Siyeon understood all too well as the sterile hospital always set her on edge and burned her nose.

It had been a little over a week. They would go see Bora and she would either fall asleep from her medication or would seem to be lost in her own world. A nurse would warn them a few minutes before visiting hour ended, giving them time to say their goodnights. Siyeon would go home, her mind full of Bora and thoughts of how to make her better, how she could make everything go back to the way things were. Occasionally, she would text Byulyi and they would go back and forth a few times before Siyeon would finally succumb to sleep. 

Yoohyeon was doing much better. She had finally been able to ditch the sling and the bandages. The skin had healed over nicely in the past week, leaving her with only slight discomfort as if she moved it too much and too fast. The doctors said that, with time and careful working back to where it was, she would be fine. 

Siyeon had the same hope for Bora, that her own wounds would heal just as well. But she knew the older girl had a much more slippery slope to navigate. Her shoulder was almost healed, much like Yoohyeon’s. But her leg and stomach were another story. 

Dancing was Bora’s life. Sure, she was a vocalist and a singer, but dancing was where she belonged. It was where Bora outshined, and the world seemed to focus on  _ her _ . The doctors said that physical therapy would be enough for her to gain back her strength, but Siyeon knew that even the smallest possibility of her dancing being affected was a tough blow. 

And, she wasn’t even allowed to eat solid foods yet, meaning dancing was still a long way away. The stitches in her stomach had been removed, but there were still internal issues to be worried about. There had been damage to her intestine which had been repaired in surgery, but it needed time to heal and infection was still a possibility. She was on a liquid/mush diet that had Siyeon thinking of baby food any time a nurse would bring it in.

During the second week, Handong had managed to call a few times while they were visiting, the phone going on speaker as she would tell Bora about her day back in China. Bora had answered back a few times, more than simple acknowledgement. It was progress, Siyeon had thought. Handong had been getting closer to receiving clearance for travel back, but there was still a lot of paperwork that needed to be done. Siyeon hoped she would come back soon. Regardless of anything that had happened in the past few weeks, they all missed her. Handong was the member who could keep up with their most chaotic bursts, but also bring herself down to the level of calmness where Yubin was most comfortable. 

Handong, while she could bicker back and forth with the best of them, was always a rock, especially for Yubin who could be easily overwhelmed by the chaos of the older members. When Yubin needed peace and quiet, Handong was someone she could always turn to. To Siyeon, the Chinese girl was a ball of sunshine, someone who could always bring a smile to her face simply from being herself. Siyeon missed her dearly. They weren’t complete without her and Siyeon knew the others felt the same. 

“Siyeon?” A voice pulled Siyeon from her phone. She had been laying in her bunk, her headphones in and eyes closed as she listened to music. They had gotten back from the hospital about an hour ago and Siyeon had retreated after eating a quick snack. 

At the door stood Gahyeon, her pink hair tied up in a messy bun. Siyeon motioned for her to come in, Minji and Yubin still in the living room so they were alone. 

“You okay, Gahyeon?” Siyeon pulled her legs to her chest to make room for the youngest to join her. Gahyeon gave Siyeon a grateful smile as she slid in beside her. 

“Can.. can I ask you something?” Gahyeon seemed nervous, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

“Of course.” Siyeon answered. She locked her phone and tucked it in her sweatshirt pocket, showing Gahyeon her full attention. 

“You and Yubin are really close… right?” 

“I guess. I mean, we share a room.” Siyeon said, a little shrug to her shoulders. 

“Does she… ever talk to you… about… things?” Gahyeon asked slowly, each word more hesitant than the one before. 

“Things?” Siyeon questioned, needing Gahyeon to elaborate before she could answer. 

“You know… things.” 

Siyeon rolled her eyes. “Ah, yes. Things. We talk about things all the time.” A playful smile on her lips. Gahyeon gave her a soft punch on the arm. 

“I’m serious.” She pouted. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But I’ll need more to go off of then ‘things’, Gahyeonie.” 

Gahyeon released a shaky sigh. “I’m sorry. I- I know I came to you and now I’m all nervous. I guess I’m scared you’ll judge me?” 

“I would never.” Siyeon spoke with zero hesitation, her words firm and true. “You didn’t judge me, so who am I to judge you? And you’re like, my little sister.” 

Gahyeon smiled, looking up from her hands to look at Siyeon who was leaning casually back against her pillow. 

“Has… Yubin ever spoke to you about…dating?” Siyeon immediately raised an eyebrow. She had not expected that question. When Siyeon didn’t answer right away, she began to fiddle again. 

“We’ve never explicitly spoken about it. Why? What’s up, Gahyeon?” Siyeon asked, trying to get more information from the maknae. 

“I don’t know.” She answered, sounding a little defeated. “Ever since the attack, she hasn’t left my side, more so than usual. She’s been so attentive and so kind and… so much...  _ more _ .” Gahyeon gestured with her hands, unable to find the right words. 

“Is… that a bad thing?” Siyeon asked. 

“No, I just… I don’t know what to make of it.” Gahyeon leaned back against the wall, her legs now dangling over the side of the bed. “I mean, she’s always been really close with Yoohyeon. They  _ are _ practically the same age. I thought she would be staying by Yoohyeon’s side, but she’s been with me.”

Siyeon hummed in acknowledgement. “And how do you feel about it? Why did you come to me with this?” 

“I… I found myself really enjoying it? I mean, Yubin is always sweet and attentive, when she’s not keeping to herself.” Gahyeon explained. “But I feel like, even though we’ve all been together for like, three years, I’m finally _ seeing _ Yubin. And I really like it.” The maknae spoke her last few words quietly, almost a whisper. She slowly looked up and saw Siyeon, the wolf looking at her with her dark, observant eyes. 

“So you like her.” She stated, not asked. 

“I think I do? I think I’m starting to? I don’t know.” Gahyeon tore her gaze from Siyeon’s and, instead, watched her hands knot themselves together in her lap. “Maybe I just like the attention? If I like her, why didn’t I feel like this sooner?” 

“I can’t answer that, because honestly, I don’t know.” Siyeon shuffled forward, closer to Gahyeon. She swiveled until she was leaning against the wall, their shoulders bumping into each other. “Feelings are always complicated. Trust me.” She said with a sad chuckle, her mind flashing to Bora before she pushed those thoughts away.. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Gahyeon at some point had pulled one of Siyeon’s hands into her lap and was messing with her fingers. 

“What should I do?” 

“I don’t know.” Siyeon answered honestly. “Let things play out? You just went through a lot and Yubin is here for you right now. Maybe see how you feel when everything calms down? She’s not going anywhere.” 

“I- yeah. Maybe I’ll do that.” Gahyeon turned to Siyeon and wrapped her in a tight hug, the older girl eagerly returning it. “Thanks, Siyeon. I’m sorry to throw that on you. I know it’s been hard for you, too.”

Siyeon waved her off. “It’s okay. Honestly, it gives me something else to think about instead of sitting here lost in my own head.” She ruffled Gahyeon’s pink hair, the girl swatting her hand away. “And I’m glad you trusted me to talk to me about this. I mean, you could have asked Yoohyeon, no? You  _ did _ say they were closer. Why me?”

Gahyeon shrugged. “I really trust you. And you are always really observant. And you said it yourself, I’m like your little sister. So you’re like my older sister. It’s a part of your job.” The youngest joked. “Can I sleep here tonight? I missed you. You haven’t been yourself recently. Even before… everything.”

“I’m still not a hundred percent myself, but sure.” Siyeon smiled as they began to settle in to sleep. 

_____

Siyeon woke up to a warmth beside her. She cracked an eye open to find Gahyeon, her pink hair sprawled across her pillow, still fast asleep beside her. Siyeon also noticed the youngest seemed to have stolen most of the blanket, leaving her a little chilly in the morning air. Carefully, as to not wake up the girl beside her, Siyeon glanced across the room to find Yubin curled in her own bed. She could hear Minji’s slow and even breathing above her, signalling the leader was still fast asleep as well. A quick glance at the clock on the dresser told Siyeon it was nearing eight and she had a feeling some of them would start to stir awake any moment. 

She didn’t even remember falling asleep. One moment, her and Gahyeon had pulled the blankets over themselves and had been chatting about some new mobile game. The next thing she knew, she was waking up cold, but warm at the same time. The dorm was quiet though, much more than even at night, when she can sometimes hear Yoohyeon playing games through the wall until late at night or the tv in the living room when someone couldn’t sleep. The mornings, when everyone is still asleep, is the perfect quiet for Siyeon to think. And the light of the sun beginning to peek through the windows always served as a buffer from dark and lonely thoughts of the night. 

Ever since she had met Byulyi and Wheein, she felt as though her wolf had been calmer, the episodes of night shifting seemed to have faded away. Perhaps it was the knowledge Bora was alive, but Siyeon had a feeling to do with finally giving into her wolf’s desperate cries to be freed. She had only been out running with them once. Both Dreamcatcher and MAMAMOO had been busy, with Siyeon back and forth to the hospital to visit Bora, and Byulyi taking care of Yongsun who was released home on crutches. According to Byulyi, she was stubborn and would keep trying to get up and clean or cook, even when the other three were there to help and try to stop her. It was a full time job, according to the other wolves. 

The others had asked a few questions regarding Siyeon’s childhood, which she tried to answer as honestly as possible. Most were from Yoohyeon, who would sit next to her on the couch with wonder in her eyes as Siyeon retold stories of her and her father, both in wolf form, racing through the trees tracking the scent of a deer. Or, she would be studiously listening, face furrowed in concentration as she tried to take in Siyeon’s explanation of werewolf instincts and physiology. 

Siyeon told them about Alpha’s, the (usually but not always) larger and stronger wolves who were often pack leaders. Some present when they are young, others only presenting after a trigger. Their instincts were usually louder, telling them to be protective and some could be territorial. Most were kind and treated their pack as family, much like Byulyi and Siyeon’s packs. However, some were not so kind. They controlled their packs with fear and intimidation. Most of those packs were most likely absorbed into ‘The Righteous Claw’. 

Lone wolves were not much of an issue, especially since the riots when Siyeon was six. The increased presence of Hunters set many wolves on edge and, in turn, they tried to hide and blend in with human society. Like Siyeon, many pushed away their wolves, making them no threat. They simply wanted to live a peaceful life.

However, there were still lone Alphas. Most were fine, having control over their alpha instincts and the only way to spot them would be to look at their slightly higher protective nature. Lone Alphas with little or no control were usually easy to spot and immediately taken into custody by Hunters. However, those few that slipped through the cracks were territorial, dangerous, and loved to abuse their power over humans and other wolves, alike. Siyeon had seen one once. 

_____

_ Siyeon hated her high school physics teacher. He was strict and demanded nothing less than perfection, meaning Siyeon had to stay late into the night at one of his many group study sessions. She usually sat quietly in her seat, notebook open and littered with random bits of notes and doodles. The teacher always stood at the front of the class, going over the same equations over and over, the students subtly smashing their heads on their desks at needing to relisten to the same lectures over and over, even after normal school hours had ended.  _

_ So that was how Siyeon found herself, at eight at night, dragging her feet on the sidewalk on her way home. The beginning of Winter was setting in, making it darker even earlier than normal. Siyeon stuck to the streetlights, the streets empty and her mother had always warned her about walking home alone at night. But she wasn’t scared. After all, if any human tried to hurt her, there was a strong guarantee Siyeon was stronger. So, she had her hands tucked deep in her jean pockets and ear buds in blasting rock music, the drums and heavy guitars soothing her mind.  _

_ But then she sensed it, first the scent and then the sounds. She could smell the fear and she could smell the aggression charged in the air. She quickly pulled at her wires, leaving them to dangle from one hand. The sounds of a struggle, the undeniable growling and snarling of a wolf, the muffled screams of a woman from the alley directly beside her.  _

_ Siyeon stepped slowly and carefully as she inched further past the alley entrance, stopping for a moment as her eyes seemed to adjust to the lack of light. And then she saw him, his large, clawed hands covering the mouth of a young woman. There were deep claw rakes down her side, crimson blood seeping from the wounds and staining her clothes. Her eyes were wide, panicked as she tried desperately to free herself. Siyeon’s eyes traveled to the wolf, a terrifying grin revealing sharp, elongated teeth stained red. His eyes were glowing as they focused on the woman, his breath hot against her neck.  _

_ The woman shuddered, tears streaming down her face as her blood began to slowly drip down onto the pavement.  _

_ “Quiet, and I promise I’ll let you live.” His voice was low and raspy. There was a sense of excitement in his tone as he released the woman’s mouth. She immediately collapsed to the ground, his hold no longer keeping her standing. The wolf was now towering over her, his humanoid body hunched and covered in dark brown fur, matted and shaggy as he took a step over her trembling body.  _

_ Siyeon wanted to yell, to draw his attention away from the innocent prey he had cornered. But she could feel it, repelling her away and causing her wolf to tuck its tail between its legs and flatten its ears in submission. This was an Alpha, a much larger and stronger wolf who would easily kill Siyeon, and definitely would if she intervened on his hunt. She could see the feral look in his eyes. The bloodlust in the air seemed to emanate from him, seeping into Siyeon’s bones and sending waves of fear through her skin.  _

_ One step. Two steps. Three steps.  _

_ Siyeon felt her heel hit the curb as she continued to step back closer to the street, away from the alley. Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder pulled her back behind a nearby parked car until another shoved her to the ground. In a panic, Siyeon tried to resist, her body tensing under the intruder’s grasp. But as she glanced up, she saw a woman dressed in black, a patch on her arm of a red star with a black hole in the center, with a finger over her lips in a signal to keep quiet.  _

_ And then Siyeon became aware of the motion all around her. Other figures, dressed in similar black with guns in hand, began to line the street tucked behind cars and other barriers.  _

_ All hell broke loose. A single gunshot rang out, striking the wolf in the shoulder. It reared its head back in a howl of pain, its eyes flaring a bright red as an enraged snarl erupted from its chest.  _

_ “Stay quiet and stay still.” The woman warned as she slid around to another car before she leaned her rifle on the hood and opened fire.  _

_ More gunshots, each hitting their mark, landed on the wolf’s body, pieces of fur and blood spraying in the air around the whimpering Alpha until his body collapsed, still and unmoving.  _

_ That was also Siyeon’s closest encounter with Hunters. _

_ _____ _

By then end of that particular story, there was a renewed look of fear and sadness in Yoohyeon’s eyes, tears glittering at the corners of her eyes as she pulled Siyeon in for a hug. As the tall girl rested her head in Siyeon’s neck, she couldn’t stop herself from whispering comforting words into the wolf’s ear. Siyeon could only hold her tighter, unshed tears from all those years ago silently streaming down her cheeks. 

They days seemed to drag on and on and on with no change in routine. Their CEO had halted any and all activities, allowing the girls to even take a break from their social media app. The fans understood, most still sending letters and messages whenever they could to ensure they wanted nothing but the best for the girls. It made Siyeon’s heart swell at the thought. There were people out there, complete strangers, who wanted nothing more than the best for their well-being. 

Bora was making progress, albeit slowly. But the doctors didn’t want to rush and risk permanent damage. She still seemed distant during their visits, but she was getting better. Conversations were lasting a few minutes longer and her focus seemed to be pulled back into reality. Siyeon was happily surprised when she woke up to a text from Bora one morning.

At first, Siyeon assumed the notification was from Minji. It wasn’t until she had brushed her teeth, washed her face, and returned did she realize Minji was still fast asleep on the bunk above her and the contact name was different. Siyeon quickly slid back into her bed to respond. For a few moments, she sat staring at the message, unsure of what to say. Bora had seemed absent every time they were there, and only now was she making the first move. 

After about twenty minutes and checking their app for fan messages, Siyeon responded. 

**Bboya:** _ Wolfie~ _

**Siyeon:** _ Bboya~ _

_ _____ _

It was as though Bora hadn’t almost died. Like Siyeon didn’t scare her and play it off like a joke. That day, they texted from the time Siyeon woke up to the time she went to sleep, catching up on things in the dorm, playing Kart Rider and just talking about whatever popped into their minds. It was strange. Bora was texting like she used to, her being the one who usually loved to blow up their group chat with random things. Siyeon wondered if she was being loud in her recovery room, much like she was in the dorms. She didn’t know what caused the change in heart, but she was not one to question a blessing. 

But they avoided the topics relating to the attack and its aftermath, like the words were forbidden and uttering them would bring about impending doom. But Siyeon missed this. She missed  _ Bora _ . Even as they sat across the city, communicating through words on a screen, Siyeon felt herself calming and relaxing in the natural ebb and flow of their conversation. It was as though every message, every caps locked sentence, she could hear replayed in Bora’s voice as though the older girl was seated right beside her on the bed. She hoped Bora felt the same. 

The next day, they were able to go back to the hospital. It was once again Monday, meaning a new week and, hopefully, the weekend had been kinder to Bora and her progress. At least, she had sounded better and more hopeful from her texts. 

When they were all sitting in the back of their van, Minji in the front beside one of their managers, Siyeon mentioned something Bora had told her, eliciting a few raised eyebrows and a very loud, “SHE TEXTED YOU BUT NOT ME?” from Minji. Turned out, Siyeon was the only person she had reached out to, the news pulling at Siyeon’s heart. Bora had missed her.

Siyeon was the first to dive out of the van, practically barreling over Yubin who could only pull her legs up and out of the way. They scrambled not far behind, making it to Bora’s room in record time. 

Bora was already awake, sitting up against her pillows and absorbed in a game of Kart Rider on her phone. Siyeon saw her furrowed brows and jaw set in concentration. It was Gahyeon who cleared her throat, causing Bora’s head to shoot up, a grin spreading across her face when she saw them in the doorway. 

It wasn’t long before they made themselves comfortable, a nurse pulling in a few extra chairs for them. 

“How are you doing? You seem… a lot better.” Siyeon said tenderly, one hand resting on top of Bora’s smaller one and rubbing slow, gentle circles. Occasionally, she would pinch at the skin, a habit she couldn’t seem to drop. 

“I’m beginning to feel better. They started on semi-solid foods so they said maybe solid by the end of this week.” Bora assured them, also pointing out the scrambled egg remnants on her breakfast plate. 

“The past few weeks, you just seemed really out of it.” Siyeon said solemnly, knowing bringing this up was going to change the mood. And it did. 

Bora’s head dropped and her eyes suddenly found an interest in the blanket over her legs. “I’m sorry.”

Minji immediately piped up from her spot beside Yoohyeon, their hands interlaced. “You have nothing to be sorry for. We want to make sure you’re okay.”

Bora only nodded at the leader’s words, head still bowed as she seemed to contemplate her next words. “I had a lot on my mind and… I guess seeing you all brought my fears back.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Siyeon probed, though her tone was still gentle. Bora still had an out if she didn’t want to. 

“I was scared of how much this would affect the group.” Bora admitted quietly. “What if my leg was never the same? What if I couldn’t move or dance with my stomach? Every time you all came in, I thought about it time and time again.”

“Hey,” Siyeon squeezed Bora’s hand a little tighter. “You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. Everything will be fine.” 

Bora looked up, her deep brown eyes melting into Siyeon’s gaze. There were so many emotions swirling within them and Siyeon wanted to soothe them.

“You don’t know that.”

“I know you’ll do whatever it takes. You’ve never been a quitter.” Siyeon offered a sincere smile, hoping it reinforced the sincerity of her words. “And we’ll be right by your side, no matter what happens.” The future was uncertain, but Siyeon made a promise that Bora would never have to do it alone.

_____

Week six finally came around and there were discussions regarding Bora coming home to the dorms. Her parents had asked her to go home to Changwon, but Bora declined, claiming the Seoul doctors were better. Bora admitted to the group later that she didn’t want to be away from her family. 

On the day she was released, she clung to Siyeon’s arms as she helped her into the van. The hospital physical therapist had worked on helping her gain back her leg muscles, meaning she was fine to walk and even start slowly building back to dancing shape. But she was still a bit wobbly, having been in the hospital bed for so long. 

The moment she managed to pry her shoes off, Bora trudged to her room and collapsed on her bed, grabbing her favorite elephant plush and burying her face in it before glancing up at Siyeon standing in the doorway with her bags, a content smile on her lips. 

“Welcome home, Bora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to take my time and ensure each chapter is given my 100%. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story for so long. I read each and every comment, even if I don't get a chance to respond. I appreciate every one of them and they are what keeps me writing when I feel like I have writer's block. 
> 
> Don't forget to stream No More ! The instrumentals go hard and the lyrics are so powerful. Dreamcatcher never disappoints!


	13. Chapter 13

Siyeon’s usual spot was laid out on the couch. Even though Bora had been home for a few weeks, they were still told to lay low and relax. So, Siyeon usually claimed her spot in the living room, content to watch whatever was put on the tv or wrapped up in her phone. Sometimes, it was Yoohyeon hooking up her Switch and she would watch her play through The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Other times, it was Bora who would silently curl up beside her to catch up on some dramas. Yubin would sometimes silently read with her, but their silence was never uncomfortable. 

Siyeon’s normal routine was interrupted one day by Bora returning from her physical therapy and Siyeon could hear her pounding heart through the door. 

Bora haphazardly tossed her jacket over the back of the couch, the sleeve slapping the back of Siyeon’s head in the process. The wolf looked up from her phone, a retort already on her lips, but it died the moment she saw the tears in Bora’s eyes. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Siyeon sat up, swinging her legs back onto the floor to make room on the couch. “Bora…”

At the wolf’s soft words, Bora seemed to break, her tears finally streaking down her cheeks. Siyeon reached out, pulling the smaller girl gently into her lap and Bora immediately buried her face in Siyeon’s neck. From the way the girl was trembling, Siyeon guessed she had been holding this in. 

For a time, they didn’t speak. Siyeon just held Bora as she silently cried, her grip strong on Siyeon’s t-shirt. Finally, Bora’s sniffles seemed to stop and her hands released their hold. 

Siyeon leaned back in an attempt to meet Bora’s eyes. “Are you okay?” Bora looked up at that, her red, puffy eyes meeting Siyeon’s intense, but caring, gaze. 

Bora shook her head before trying to wipe the remnants of her tears from her face. A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she tried to find the right words. “It just… it felt like everything that happened finally hit me.” Bora carefully slid from Siyeon’s lap, the wolf immediately missing the warmth, but let her have her space. “You know, this is the first time I’ve cried. Since the attack, I mean.”

Siyeon stayed silent, her eyes encouraging Bora to continue. 

“Even when I first woke up, I just… it didn’t feel real. I felt like I was just going through the motions. Wake up, take my meds, knock out for a few hours, eat liquid food, knock out again.” Bora took a shaky breath. “And I never questioned it, never really thought too much about it. Maybe I knew, if I did, I would finally break, like what kind of happened.”

“Kind of?” Siyeon questioned.

“Honestly, I still feel like there’s a lot still built up, but I don’t think I’m ready to face it all yet. I feel like this was just the tip of the iceberg.” Bora explained. “Like, even after crying and starting to talk about this, my chest still feels tight and I still feel a bit overwhelmed, if I’m being one hundred percent honest.”

Siyeon nodded in understanding before asking another question. “What brought this all out today?”

“I think it was P.T. I was talking with my therapist and he said that there was still some work until he was confident with me getting back into dancing. At least another two months, maybe three. Just to be safe I don’t overdo it. I guess it all just hit me that this was real and things have changed.” Bora sighed. “I’m sorry to come back lik-”

“Never be sorry for that.” Siyeon immediately interrupted, not even giving Bora a chance to finish apologizing. “We all need to let it out at some point. Do you want to talk more about it?” Siyeon gently added, realizing her sudden outburst may have spooked Bora who was staring back with wide eyes.

“I- no, not yet.” Bora gave Siyeon a reassuring smile. “I promise, one day maybe I’ll be able to say everything racing around in my brain. But right now, I don’t even think I have the words to explain it.” Siyeon nodded, completely understanding what Bora meant. She had been in the same boat the past few weeks. Sure, she didn’t have three bullets lodged in her body at some point, but she understood how it felt to have her life turned upside down in minutes. She understood how there were not enough words to describe the jumbled emotions that form in your brain. Siyeon  _ understood _ . 

Bora abruptly stood up, stretching her arms over her head. “I’m hungry. Want something?” The wolf’s gaze followed Bora as she disappeared into the kitchen, the sounds of cabinets opening and closing met her ears. It was Bora distracting herself, trying to keep her mind and body busy with… something. 

“Sure.” Siyeon slid from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She was met with Bora high on her tip-toes reaching for something in one of the higher cabinets. 

Siyeon was about to help, to reach over the shorter girl’s head with a cocky smirk as she grabbed whatever Bora was reaching for. But then she saw the risen hem of Bora’s t-shirt. Her eyes remained glued to the marred skin of the girl’s abdomen, which was once porcelain smooth. Now, it was coated in healing scars, bright pink and raw against the rest of her stomach. It was the first time she had seen them. Siyeon thought about the amount of times her head had rested against those spots, napping in their waiting rooms. Or, how many times her hands had relentlessly poked and prodded there when she decided to tickle the older girl into submission over which movie to watch. 

Bora finally seemed to grab what she needed, self-consciously adjusting her shirt when she noticed the intense eyes locked on her injuries. When she noticed Siyeon’s gaze hadn’t faltered, she awkwardly turned away from the wolf and towards the counter, her hands bracing on the cold granite and tossing the ramen packet to the side. 

Siyeon heard the quiet sigh, barely a whisper across her lips. Before Siyeon could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Bora, holding her close to her chest and resting her head on one of her shoulders. Bora seemed to lean back into the touch, one of her hands releasing the counter to intertwine with Siyeon’s long fingers. 

Neither remembered how long they stood there in the kitchen, silently soaking in the warmth of each other and the calming presence of each other’s heartbeat. 

_____

Siyeon nervously reached out beside her, her fingers pinching at the soft skin on the back of Minji’s hand. It was a habit, almost like an anxious tick she had developed over the years. Beside her, Bora was sitting unusually quiet, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes looking at anything but the camera. 

The wolf dared a quick look down the line. Beside Bora, Yoohyeon sat with her back straight and her jaw tense. Siyeon didn’t miss the way Yubin and Gahyeon’s hands were intertwined between them on top of their shared lap blanket. 

“Okay, everyone.” Siyeon snapped her head back towards the camera set up in front of them all. Their CEO stood with his arms crossed as he watched one of their staff members finish setting up the stream. She glanced up and gave them each a sympathetic look before stepping aside to allow the CEO to take over. “I know none of you want to do this, but we have to. We are losing stock and investors are worried this will be the end of Dreamcatcher. So, we are quelling their worries and breaking the radio silence. Just be natural and show them you are doing fine.” His words were curt and professional as he motioned for the stream to go live. 

The steady blinking red light of the camera never used to bother Siyeon. Sure, there had been days when she was tired or feeling sick and she would kindly ask their Dreamcatcher Note staff member to not film her that day, but there was no escaping this. She didn’t notice until Minji flinched, but the moment they were signalled they were live, Siyeon had pinched exceptionally hard on Minji’s hand. 

For a moment, no one spoke. No one dared to be the one to break the tension that had settled over them. However, Minji finally counted in their intro, the others habitually following along as practiced smiles made their way onto their faces. 

During their training days, they were taught the importance of having a believable and happy smile on their face, no matter the circumstances. Siyeon was proud to say that, most of the time, her smiles with their fans were always genuine. But her smile now was anything but. She could feel the frustration and the anxiety seeping from her members, in turn only adding to her own. 

“InSomnia!” Minji’s loud and ‘excited’ voice echoed through the room. “Have you been staying well? We are working hard to see you all again.” There was a wide smile on her face, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Instead, they flicked over to Bora’s as the smaller girl shifted in her seat. It was as if she was willing Bora to speak.

Bora picked up on the leader’s wordless gesture. “InSomnia, I miss you all so much! I’m working hard and safely to get back to tip-top shape. So, keep waiting for us!” To the fans, she seemed genuine, which she was. In a way. She meant her words, but the façade she put on, the cheerful smile and pumping fist was opposite of the loud, deafening beat of her heart. 

Then, they were handed a tablet with the comments. Almost immediately, Siyeon felt overwhelmed. The words were moving so fast, much faster than usual. And then she finally managed to adjust. 

_ Take your time! _

_ We love you! _

_ Stay safe! _

_ SuA! Yoohyeon! We are here for you! _

Siyeon felt the stinging of tears in her eyes, threatening to fall as she continued to watch the supportive messages pouring in from their fans. Thinking about it, she shouldn’t have been surprised. Not long after the attack, the news outlets were all over the stories, gathering names of those who were injured in the hospital. Their staff had mentioned some of the comments they had been receiving on their social media accounts, but to see them in person was something Siyeon didn’t know she had been missing so much. 

Glancing at Yoohyeon, the tall puppy had one of Bora’s hands tightly clasped within her own, her knuckles white at how hard she was squeezing. But Bora didn’t seem bothered, her own hand squeezing back just as hard. Siyeon saw the way Bora’s lips trembled, her emotions most likely spiking from the overwhelming emotions of the Vlive. 

Siyeon managed to keep her emotions in check for the remainder of the Vlive. When the red light finally turned off, they all visibly relaxed, their shoulders slumping and their smiles fading almost immediately. 

Yoohyeon was one of the first to finally move and get up, tears quietly and slowly streaking down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away without anyone noticing, but Minji did. When she noticed their leader’s eyes on her, the tall girl quickly ducked out of the room, the door closing harshly behind her. Siyeon didn’t miss the torn look in Minji’s eyes, how she watched the door close behind Yoohyeon but also glanced back at her members each in their own state of emotional exhaustion. It was Yubin who spoke up, her face as unreadable as ever. 

“Go. We’ll be fine.” Yubin gave their leader a pointed look who only responded with a silent nod and a thankful look in her eyes before she took off after Yoohyeon. Yubin then turned to the staff who were in the process of packing up and getting ready to leave. “Let’s go home.” She said as she stood, pulling the youngest to her feet alongside her. “Siyeon? Bora?” 

Bora seemed to flinch at the mention of her name, obviously zoned out in her seat. 

“Ready to go?” Yubin asked again. 

Bora thought for a moment before shaking her head. “I think I’ll walk so go on without me.” Her gaze met Siyeon’s who had raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Are you sure?” Yubin asked one last time, now ushering Gahyeon towards the door with a gentle hand on her lower back. 

“I’m sure. Thanks though, Binnie.” Yubin gave her one last glance before leaving with Gahyeon and the rest of the staff, leaving Bora and Siyeon alone. 

Siyeon had yet to move, unsure if she should have gone with Yubin and Gahyeon. She wasn’t even sure if Bora wanted her there, or if she had wanted to be alone. Siyeon slowly got up and began to make her way towards the door to follow the two youngest, but was stopped by a small hand on her wrist. 

“Wait.” Bora’s voice was small as Siyeon turned to face her. “Walk with me?” 

Siyeon took in the sight of Bora. Her already small figure seemed to shrink in her hoodie. Actually, it was one of Siyeon’s hoodies that she often left draped over the end of her bed. Bora must have swiped it when they were leaving and the girl was practically swimming in it. But what caught her attention was the look in her deep brown eyes, full of sadness and something else Siyeon couldn’t put her finger on. 

“Sure.” Siyeon threw her own hoodie on and they both made their way from the company building and into the cool afternoon air.

\-----

They walked in silence, something that had been happening more and more frequently between all of them. But it was never uncomfortable. However, it was something Siyeon had begun to notice. This walk with Bora was no different. All Siyeon could hear was the tapping of their sneakers on the concrete sidewalk and the buzzing background noise of the city. She could feel Bora beside her, the warmth of her presence and the gentle, steady beating of her heart. It was comforting, like a metronome keeping her calm from the wild emotions of the live stream. 

“Thanks for walking with me.” Siyeon turned to Bora and noticed there were unshed tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. “I needed to clear my head and I wasn’t sure if I was going to end up crying.” Bora let out a sad chuckle. “I didn’t want the younger ones to see.”

“It’s okay to cry…” Siyeon said as she kicked at a rock in her path, sending it skittering away. “They wouldn’t think any less of you, you know.” 

“Maybe, but I hate when people see me cry. Even my own parents.” 

Siyeon hummed in response as the continued walking past familiar buildings and shops, her eyes occasionally drifting to the lit up shop windows. 

“You know, I never asked you how you were doing…” Bora said, slowly sliding a bit closer so she could loop her arm through Siyeon’s. “So, how are you? I know that Vlive wasn’t easy for any of us…”

Siyeon swallowed heavily, collecting her thoughts. There was so much on her mind, so much she hadn’t yet told Bora. 

“I’ve been better.” Was all she could answer. Short and simple and not revealing of the secrets she still had seated deep in her chest. 

“That’s all?” 

“No, but it’s all I really want to talk about.” When Bora gave her a pained look, Siyeon quickly spoke again. “There’s not much to say. I mean, I was really scared for you and Yoohyeon. I’m still worried for both of you and what will change because of this. But it's nothing I can’t deal with.” 

“You’re not lying to me?” Bora asked as she continued to pry. 

“I promise I’m not.” And she wasn’t. She was simply leaving out a few things, but she wasn’t lying. 

“If something does bother you, I want you to know you can come to me. I know everyone has been walking on eggshells around me and Yoohyeon.”

“That’s not-”

“It’s fine. I’m not mad. I get it. But I want you to know that you don’t have to. We’ve always been there for each other and that doesn’t have to change.” 

“I know.” Was all Siyeon could say.

Only a few blocks more. Siyeon could see their dorm building in the distance, the familiar bricks a standout amongst the glass and white plaster. 

“How’s your stomach doing?” Siyeon asked, sparing Bora a quick glance. 

Bora just waved her off. “It’s fine. I think the ph-”

Siyeon felt the air leave her lungs at the impact. She felt her face hit the concrete, the small rocks and pebbles scrapping and digging into her cheek. Her ears were ringing, her vision dazed. She could barely make out the blurry backs of figures running away from her, their screams and the howl from above her were muffled and sounding as though she were underwater. 

But Bora’s scream seemed to pierce through the static.

“SIYEON!” Bora’s voice seemed to echo through her skull, pulling her from the daze. 

Siyeon tried to move, to turn and face Bora. But then she felt the stinging pain in her lower back and something heavy keeping her pinned to the ground. She felt a hot, wet breath spread across the back of her neck.

Siyeon froze. 

With barely a motion, Siyeon took a deep breath. She felt the pain in her back flare, but she froze again when she caught the scent. Mixed with the copper of her own blood, Siyeon could smell the putrid smell of the wolf on top of her. 

She flinched as it leaned down, taking one long inhale, coating its nose with her scent. 

“Why are you amongst them?” It growled in her ear, removing its claws from Siyeon’s back, causing her to whimper in pain. 

Siyeon didn’t answer. She couldn’t, even if she wanted to. Instead, she was taking slow, even breaths with her eyes screwed shut. She could feel her instincts taking over, her wolf struggling to keep itself under control. She could feel warm blood seeping from the wounds on her back and the erratic, terrified heartbeat of Bora. Her wolf was responding to all of it. 

Its voice was getting louder and louder, echoing through her skull.

_ Protect. _

Siyeon grunted in pain as she tried to move, to pull her legs under herself to get up. 

“S-siyeon…” Bora’s voice was barely a whisper behind her. 

The wolf turned its attention away from Siyeon to Bora, its teeth bared in a snarl and its yellow eyes wild. Siyeon heard her release a gasp as the wolf stepped closer.

“Leave her alone.” Siyeon had managed to pull herself to her feet. Her back was burning and she could feel the blood seeping into her shirt. 

“You protect a human?” The wolf answered, still not turning to face Siyeon. “Why?”

Siyeon could see the wolf clearly now. It towered over Bora, her smaller figure even smaller in relation to the large, brown-furred wolf in front of her. It stood on its back legs, claws extended, and fangs bared. 

“Leave her alone.” Siyeon repeated, trying to keep her voice from cracking in fear as the wolf turned towards her, its yellow eyes glowing even in the sunlight. Siyeon took a small step back.

“You go against your kind, little wolf.” 

“You’re monsters.” Siyeon spat back, a sudden burst of confidence pulsing through her. 

What she didn’t expect was the wolf to rear back, throwing its head back and releasing a loud, disjointed laugh. “Perhaps, but we’ve found that fear does wonders.” And then it grinned, spinning towards Bora.

“W-what are you doing?” Siyeon asked, panic beginning to set in as its attention left her to focus on Bora. 

“Showing you how powerful fear can be.” The wolf lunged, and so did Siyeon. 

Mid-jump, Siyeon felt her body shift, her clothes tearing to make room for the large body and black fur. A feral growl erupted from deep within her chest as her jaws buried themselves in the wolf’s shoulder. It quickly spun, using its humanoid clawed hands to grip Siyeon around the throat before prying her from its back and slamming her to the ground. Siyeon could taste its blood on her tongue, looking up to see that her bite had managed to tear a few shreds of skin from it. 

“See, little wolf? Fear caused you to make a rash decision. Imagine what we could accomplish when the world fears us. They will all bow before us.” It kept its grip on Siyeon, her blue eyes burning with anger as she flailed in an attempt to free herself. The wolf was much stronger than her as it chuckled at Siyeon’s futile attempt at struggling. “I didn’t expect to find a wolf in sheep’s clothing on my hunt. This has been amusing.” It picked Siyeon up and tossed her to the side.

A yelp escaped her as her back hit against the cold wall of the building, irritating the claw rake already in her lower back. 

“If you won’t join us, then at least be a good pup and stay down.” It said before turning back to Bora who was the only other person still on the streets. The others had all run the moment the wolf had lunged from the shadows, pinning Siyeon to the ground and howling. 

Bora had frozen, her entire body shutting down in fear as she, once again, faced the thing she feared the most.

Siyeon watched it take long, purposeful steps towards Bora who could only shy away, stumbling backwards. 

_ “Leave her alone!”  _ Siyeon stood again, facing the wolf who was advancing on Bora. 

It didn’t stop, focused on hunting its prey. 

Bora, once again, met Siyeon’s blue eyes. They were pleading, full of desperation as the wolf released a low, cackling growl. 

Siyeon rushed forward, once again sinking her teeth into whatever she could grab. This time, they found purchase in its forearm, pulling it to the ground with her momentum. She dug her claws into its stomach as she released her bite, trying to find its throat. 

Big mistake. 

The moment her jaw released, the wolf grabbed her again and dug its claws deep into her exposed stomach, raking its claws and tearing her flesh deep. Siyeon cried out in pain as it bit down hard on her front arm, trapping it between its jaws. There was a resounding  _ crack _ as Siyeon felt the bones shatter under the force. 

When it finally released, the concrete was stained red with blood from Siyeon as it continued to spread, filling the cracks with bright crimson which shimmered in the sunlight. Siyeon was left, whimpering on the ground as she wolf licked at its jowls, cleaning the blood that had been caught in its fur. 

“Siyeon!” Bora cried out, watching Siyeon weakly trying to get up. She could see the gaping wounds through her black fur and the disfigured shape of her front paw. 

Siyeon could only look up, her eyes screaming for Bora to run, to get away from the monster as fast as possible. She hoped the older girl would understand, the look in her eyes desperate and pleading. 

Bora seemed to understand as she turned, running as hard as her legs could carry her. She was slower than she had been, a result of her injuries from the attack. She felt her lungs burning already, her stomach aching with each strained breath. 

Behind her, Siyeon was still struggling to stand. The smaller wolf could feel herself growing weaker and weaker with each move as more crimson spilled to the ground below her. She could feel her vision growing black, her hearing getting dull. 

Siyeon could barely make out the words of the larger wolf.

“She can run, but she won’t make it far.”

_ “DON’T TOUCH HER!”  _ Siyeon pulled herself to her feet with one last push, her shoulders hunched and fangs bared. She wouldn’t let it touch Bora, no matter what. 

“You can barely stand, pup.” The large wolf looked to Bora as she continued down the street.

_ “I’LL KILL YOU!”  _ Siyeon growled as she stepped closer, wincing as pain shot through her entire body. 

Suddenly, a loud, echoing howl ripped through the streets, echoing off of the tall buildings on each side. The large wolf raised its bloody muzzle to the sky and returned the call, the sound causing Siyeon to flinch and turn her ears away from the loud sound. 

“You’re lucky, pup. I’ve been called away.” The wolf spared one last glance at Bora’s retreating figure. “Next time, I’ll make sure we finish the job.” And then it took off down the nearest alley, leaving Siyeon alone on the street.

\----- 

The moment the wolf had left, Siyeon, as quickly as her injured paw would allow, hid herself by weaving through the maze of alleyways until she felt her trail was no longer traceable. Carefully, she curled herself amongst the shadows, hoping that, if someone did manage to pass by, she looked like any other stray dog sleeping amongst the trash. 

In the distance, her ears could make out the whirring sirens of the police, no doubt Hunters among them. Siyeon could only close her eyes and wait for her wounds to begin healing. She hoped Bora had made it home. There was no way she could have followed. She was wounded, and her wolf form was way too obvious in the daylight. 

Soon enough, Siyeon felt the familiar tugging of her skin as the wound on her stomach began to finally heal over. It wasn’t perfect, and it was probably going to have a scar for a while, but at least she was no longer bleeding. Siyeon carefully tested the weight again, this time the pain was less severe. The sun was finally setting, giving Siyeon the cover of night to slip back to the dorms unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!
> 
> I was trying to finish all of my finals for the semester before I even thought about touching this again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Stay safe and Happy Holidays!


	14. Chapter 14

It had taken Siyeon almost another two hours to slowly creep back to the dorm. She had to stick to places that were less traveled and much darker, her black fur helping her to hide. When she finally did arrive at the front door, she carefully slipped the building door open with her nose and paw. Thankfully, they didn’t have a doorman or anything of the sort so she was able to sneak in. Although, if anyone checked the security cameras, they’d probably be curious.

Siyeon finally stood in the hallway outside of their dorm, her claws clicking on the tile floor as she shifted her weight. 

“You weren’t there. You’ve never seen them…” Bora’s voice wavered as Siyeon heard a loud sob from the other side of the door. She froze. “They’re all the same.”

Siyeon could hear more hushed sobs, a few whispered words of comfort. 

“Siyeon would never.” Yubin’s deeper voice stood out amongst the others. “She’s not like them.”

“You didn’t see the look in her eyes, Yubin. The way she turned and looked at me...” Bora took a deep breath, an attempt to calm herself. “I see those glowing eyes every night in my nightmares.” 

Siyeon tucked her tail between her legs, ears pressed flat. She slowly took a few steps back from the door until she felt her backside brush against the wall on the other side of the hall. 

And then she took off, her paws slipping a bit on the tile. She burst from the building, running as fast as she could until she found herself at a familiar apartment complex. She tucked herself in the shadows, releasing a small howl. And then she waited. Finally, a purple-haired figure opened the front door, a jacket haphazardly thrown over her shoulders with her slippers still on her feet. 

\-----

Byulyi gave Siyeon a change of clothes, the black wolf immediately changing once she was safely in the apartment and she could shift back. Byulyi caught sight of the healing, bright pink scars on her stomach as Siyeon finished pulling the shirt over her head. 

“What happened?” She rushed to the kitchen and swiftly returned with a cold pack which she held to Siyeon’s black and blue forearm. 

“We were attacked.” Siyeon said, her voice coming out as nothing more than a rasp. “A large wolf.”

“That was you?” Byulyi asked in shock. “I saw on the news there was an incident where two wolves were fighting, but Hunter’s lost the track of both.” Siyeon could only nod. “Shit…”

“Bora… She…” Siyeon tried to say. 

“Is she okay?” Byulyi looked to Siyeon with concern, both of them now seated on the floor and leaning against Byulyi’s couch. 

“She’s terrified of me.”

“I don-”

“I heard her. I went home and I could hear her. She thinks I’m just like  _ them _ .” Siyeon could feel the stinging of tears in her eyes. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder.

“But you’re not.” Byulyi said, giving Siyeon’s shoulder a small squeeze. 

“She was so scared.” Siyeon dropped her face in her hands, trying to keep herself from crying. 

“Hey, she’ll come around. You’ve been together for years. Once she gets over that initial shock and fear, she’ll realize you’ve never changed.” Byulyi’s words were comforting as her hand on Siyeon’s shoulder was a grounding presence, warm and heavy. 

\-----

Siyeon didn’t remember falling asleep. One minute she had been curled on Byulyi’s couch, the older wolf keeping her company. The next, she was waking up to the sun blinding her through the windows. Siyeon slowly sat up, the smell of food wafting over her. 

A deep red blanket had been tossed over her at some point in the night. She wrapped it around her shoulders as she stood on shaky legs before carefully making her way towards the kitchen. She was greeted with Byulyi’s bright purple hair tied in a messy bun and leaning against the counter as she lazily stirred something on the stove. Siyeon quietly cleared her throat.

Byulyi peered over her shoulder, a smile spreading across her lips at the sight of the sleep tousled Siyeon. “Good morning.” She greeted as she turned to continue cooking. “I’m making some breakfast so have a seat.” She motioned to the small wooden table tucked in the corner, four chairs neatly pushed in around it. 

“Do you need help?” Siyeon asked, although she knew she was absolutely no help in the kitchen. Thankfully, Byulyi waved her off. 

“Nah, it’s almost done.” And soon enough, Byulyi plated their food and brought over a plate for each of them. As they were eating, Byulyi glanced up. “Are you going back home after this?”

Siyeon paused. “I don’t know.”

“Before you make a decision, I should give you this.” Byulyi held out Siyeon’s cell phone, the case somewhat battered and scratched up. “One of your member’s brought it over earlier this morning while you were still sleeping. She said Bora picked it up from the sidewalk before she ran.”

“Thanks.” Siyeon said as she took the phone. The screen illuminated with Siyeon’s lock screen, a picture of her, Bora and Minji from one of their many outings together. There were a few notifications from a few various apps. She simply scrolled past those until she was met with a bombardment of texts. Some were from their group chat and others were from individual members. 

**Deukae GC**

**Yubin:** _ Minji said let her know if you’ll be back late _

**Bora:** _ okay _

**Minji:** _ Hey, you 2 on your way back? _

**Minji:** _ Bora? _

**Minji:** _ Siyeon? _

**Minji:** _ Guys? _

The group chat messages ended there.

**Yubinnie:** _ Siyeon? _

**Yubinnie:** _ Hey is everything alright? _

Siyeon scrolled through the rest of her messages, each one full of concern and asking where she was and why she hadn’t come home. There was no message from Bora.

“You said Yubin brought this?” Siyeon asked.

Byulyi nodded, already absorbed in her own phone. “Yeah. I think you should at least give her a call.” Byulyi put her phone down, meeting Siyeon’s gaze. “You can take it in my room. It’s quieter in there.” 

Byulyi’s room was painted a deep blue, accented by grey bedding and furniture. On the dresser were pictures of the other MAMAMOO members, as well as pictures of her family and three adorable corgis. There were a few other nicknacks lying around, a few old and tattered notebooks, a trophy of some sort, and various items Siyeon guessed were gifts from fans. 

Siyeon sat on the edge of Byulyi’s bed, fingers hovering over Yubin’s contact name. With a heavy sigh, she pressed the button. After a few rings, Yubin picked up.

“Siyeon?” 

“Hey, Yubin.” Siyeon immediately felt comfort wash over her at the sound of Yubin’s voice. 

“Are you okay? We were so worried when Bora came home without you.” 

“She told you all what happened?” Siyeon asked. 

“More or less. She was pretty scared last night so we tried to calm her down as much as we could.” Yubin said, careful of her wording. 

“Ah…” Siyeon didn’t know what else to say. She had overheard what Bora had said. “Thanks for bringing my phone. How did you know I was here?”

“I guessed and then used your phone to text Moonbyul for her address.” There was some shuffling on Yubin’s end, followed by a muffled groan from someone else in the room. “Sorry, hold on. Gahyeon fell back asleep on my arm.” Siyeon smiled at that, imaging the two youngest huddled up together. Especially Yubin, since she was never one too fond of physical affection. “Bora managed to grab your phone before she ran.”

“Hm…” Siyeon hummed in response, eyes lost in the blue walls. “Can… can you tell them I’m alright?”

“You can tell them yourself when you get home.” Yubin paused. When Siyeon said nothing, she continued. “Wait, you  _ are _ coming back today, right?” 

“I don’t know Bin.” Siyeon ran her fingers through her knotted hair, wincing when she caught a rather large knot. “I don’t know if I can face her. She was so  _ scared _ …”

“You have to come back at some point. She knows and you can’t avoid this forever.” Yubin was always one to point out reason and logic in any situation. She had a knack for keeping a clear head, even when the pressure and the stress was high. 

“... I don’t think that’s a good ide-”

“You need to talk about this, Siyeon. It will tear you both apart, and the rest of Dreamcatcher.” Siyeon winced at the truth in Yubin’s words. 

Siyeon was silent on the other end. She could hear Yubin’s even breathing through the phone and the slight shuffling of Byulyi moving around her apartment outside of the door. 

Finally, Yubin spoke again.

“You aren’t a monster. You saved her. Come home, Siyeon.”

\-----

Byulyi pulled up in front of the Dreamcatcher dorms, carefully pulling to the side of the road and throwing the car into park. She turned in her seat to face Siyeon whose hands were wrung tight in her lap. 

“Hey, Yubin’s right. You need to talk about this, explain to her and she’ll see you’re no different than the Siyeon from before.” Byulyi gently pried Siyeon’s hands apart. “Everything will be fine. Yongsun came around, and I know Bora will, too.” She ruffled Siyeon’s already messy hair, a practiced motion Siyeon was sure Wheein, Hyejin and Yongsun had been subject to. “Call me if you need to. I’ll always pick up.”

Siyeon trudged up the stairs slowly. Each step felt heavier and heavier until she finally stood back in front of the familiar wooden door. 

Each press of the keypad was like thunder to Siyeon’s ears. Each number was one step closer to facing the fearful and hateful eyes of Bora. Siyeon took a deep breath, hoping to ground herself as she pressed the final button and the unlock tone sounded.

Immediately, Siyeon was met with yelling, causing the wolf to quickly shoot her hands over her ears. Yoohyeon burst from her room, hands holding her Switch out of reach from the grabby hands of Gahyeon.

“Yah, I swear you’re cheating! Gimme that!” Gahyeon’s voice was loud and piercing as Yoohyeon released a loud screech before they both stumbled against the closed door across the hall. 

“If we break your door I’ll tell Minji it was your fault!” Yoohyeon retorted as she pressed her back firmly against Gahyeon’s door. She was not on her tippy toes, arm outstretched above her head.

“UGH!” Gahyeon pouted as she seemed to relent, crossing her arms with a huff. That’s when she turned towards the front entryway, spotting Siyeon who was watching curiously while prying her shoes from her feet.

“SIYEON!” The youngest exclaimed, her endeavor to steal back the video game now long forgotten. She rushed to the wolf’s side, wrapping her arms around her. “We were so worried.” Gahyeon’s voice shook as her arms held tighter. Behind her, Yoohyeon walked over before throwing her arms around both of them.

“Sorry for worrying you all.” Siyeon replied when the pressure on her ribs finally released. The girls moved to the empty living room where they all got comfortable on the couch. “I honestly wasn’t going to come back today.”

Immediately, both girls shot up. “What? Why?” Yoohyeon said as she looked at Siyeon with anger in her eyes. “Why wouldn’t you come home?” 

Siyeon couldn’t hold her gaze. “Bora…” 

“Bora…?” Yoohyeon reiterated and then waited for Siyeon to finish. 

Siyeon felt torn. She wanted to yell, to scream that she heard Bora the night before when she had tried to come home. She wanted to finally break down and cry and maybe punch a wall for hoping that everything would be normal after she revealed she was nothing more than a dog. 

But she also wanted to shrink away, hide, and ignore the swirling turmoil and emotions in her chest. She wanted to wave it off, pretend nothing and wrong, and maybe it would make it true. 

However, when Siyeon glanced back and saw the concern in the eyes of both of her friends, she felt her resolve crumble. She felt her walls being picked apart as gravity pulled them down.

In a quiet voice, she whispered, “I did come home last night.”

A knowing look passed between the two younger girls. 

“I heard her. I heard everything.”

There were a few moments of tense silence where no one knew what to say. 

Yoohyeon broke it. “She didn’t mean it.”

Siyeon scoffed. “I think she did.”

“Siyeon, sh-”

“Was scared? Probably. But she said what she said for a reason.” Siyeon suddenly stood up and made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water before gulping it all down. Yoohyeon and Gahyeon had followed, intent on not letting Siyeon hide away. 

“What made you come back today?” Gahyeon asked as she hopped on the counter beside Siyeon. 

“Yubin.” She answered simply. She poured another glass, this time drinking it more slowly than the first. “Where is everyone?

Yoohyeon leaned against the entryway to the kitchen. “The company. They should be home…” She glanced at the clock on the wall. “In a few hours.”

So Siyeon waited, hands knotted together until her fingers ached. She tried to look at her phone, but quickly lost interest. 

When the front door beeped open, Siyeon felt the dread heavy in her chest. 

Yubin walked into the living room, the blue-haired girl offering her a small smile.

“So you took my advice, huh?” She said as made her way through the room towards their shared bedroom. 

Siyeon nodded, looking behind Yubin for signs of Minji and Bora. Yubin seemed to sense her unease.

“Hey, no matter what, we’re all her for you. For both of you.” And then she was gone, most likely to change and relax with a book on her bed.

Siyeon listened for any sign of the two older ones. She could hear Yoohyeon tapping away on her keyboard in her room. And then she heard another door open, but this time, it was Gahyeon emerging from her shared room with Handong. She offered a sly smile before creeping over to Siyeon’s room, where Yubin had disappeared to. 

_ Beep beep. Click. _

The front door opened, Minji and Bora’s voices immediately filling the emptiness. 

Bora’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet. So quiet that Siyeon could barely make out her words, the two whispering so low between them. 

It was Minji’s voice that rang out, announcing their presence. “Okay, kids! What do we want to have for dinner?” She shouted as they both entered the living room. 

Bora froze upon seeing Siyeon seated on the couch, legs pulled up to her chest and phone grasped in one hand. 

Minji turned to see what Bora was looking at, a relieved smile spreading across her features. But then, she glanced back at Bora, concern replacing relief as she saw the fear coating Bora’s features. Siyeon noticed as well, pulling her legs even tighter to her chest and averting her gaze. 

Minji looked between the two, torn on who she should comfort. “Hey, y-”

“Why are you here?” Bora’s voice quivered as she spoke and she took a step back. Siyeon felt her heart drop at the sight of Bora so obviously scared and wary of her. 

Siyeon tore her eyes away, focusing instead on a spot on the floor. “Bora, I… Can we talk? Please?” Siyeon couldn’t hide the desperation in her voice as she heard Bora take another step away from her; a physical manifestation of the rift now growing between them. 

Minji could see the conflicting emotions in Bora. She looked like she wanted to run, to put as much distance between herself and Siyeon as possible. But she also looked like she wanted to throttle the wolf, scream and throw all of the hatred she felt directly at her face. 

“I can stay, if it’ll make you more comfortable.” Minji quietly offered to Bora. Bora accepted, hand reaching out and grabbing Minji’s arm and placing the oldest in between her and the wolf on the couch. 

“Talk.” Siyeon winced at the cold bite in her words. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out like that.” Siyeon said, hands once agains clenching together until her nails were digging into her sweaty palms. “I wanted to tell you, but I never found the right time.”

Bora stayed silent, waiting for Siyeon to continue.

“Are you okay?” Siyeon asked, finally looking back to meet Bora’s gaze. The dancer’s eyes were unreadable, colder. 

“No thanks to you and your frien-”

“It was not my ‘friend’.” Siyeon growled, the words rumbling from within her curt and angry. How dare she. She has watched Siyeon be ripped open by the wolf’s claws, its jaws snap her arm like it was nothing. 

Bora immediately recoiled at the growl, any fight in her eyes gone and pure fear replaced it as she cowered ever further behind Minji. 

“You’re a dog…” Siyeon could barely make out the whisper, but the words were there, mumbled into the back of Minji’s shirt. “You’re just like them…” 

This time, Minji spoke up, still not moving from her place as a human shield. “Bora, she’s not like that. You, of all people, should know that.” Minji glanced over her shoulder. 

“I saved you…” Siyeon said sadly, glancing to the fading black and blue on her arm. 

“Then why did you look at me like that?” Bora countered. 

Siyeon raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Like you wanted to kill me along with that monster…” 

Siyeon quickly spun in her seat to look at Bora with an incredulous look. “That was the last thing on my mind. I wanted you to run.” Siyeon admitted. “You really think I would ever hurt you, Bora? I thought you knew me...” Siyeon asked, despair in her tone at the mere thought that her best friend would accuse of something so outrageous and so incredibly wrong. 

“I thought so, too, but you kept this from us... From me.” 

“Maybe I should have said something earlier, but what’s done is done.” Siyeon admitted. “But just know I would never hurt any of you. I’m not like those  _ monsters _ .” Siyeon spat the last word with all the venom and hated in her body, the word hissed between clenched teeth. “They don’t deserve to be called wolves.” 

Minji slowly moved herself away from Bora, sensing the grip on her arm loosening. “I’m going to go see what the kids want for dinner. Will you be okay?” She asked softly. Bora nodded, even though her eyes seemed to nervously watch Minji disappear from sight. 

Bora fidgeted nervously for another moment. “I-I’m just scared, Siyeon.” Her voice was tired. 

Siyeon’s eyes immediately softened as she gazed at Bora. “I am, too.” 

Bora slowly snaked around the couch, coming up beside Siyeon and slowly sitting down. Her eyes lingered on the bruised bits of skin of Siyeon’s arm, and then to her covered stomach.

“Are you okay?” 

Siyeon slightly lifted her shirt, revealing the healing scars. “I will be. So long as it’s not pure silver, we heal pretty fast.” She dropped her shirt. “I admit though, I’m pretty sore and could use a shower.” She added.

Bora sat for a moment before one side of her lips began to quirk up in a smile. “So, if I say you smell like a wet dog…” Laughter bubbled between the two, the tension from before slowly starting to melt away as Siyeon took in Bora’s loud, boisterous laugh ringing in her ears. 

When they finally managed to calm down, Bora was leaning her head on Siyeon’s shoulder, the wolf gently resting her own head on top. “I’m sorry I said those things. Deep down, I knew better, but I was just… scared. I still am, but… I trust you, Siyeon.”

“I won’t lie. It really hurt, Bora.” Siyeon gently pulled Bora closer into her chest, the smaller girl finally beginning to relax in her embrace. The tension in her shoulders loosened as she slowly returned the hug. “I don’t want you to be scared of me. I’m still the same person.” She felt Bora nod. “I won’t lie, it took me awhile to accept this. After the attacks when I was younger, I hated myself. I hid this part of me for so long. I’m still not comfortable in myself yet, but I’ve realized I’m not alone. The others...” 

Siyeon took a deep breath to steady herself, the emotions of everything past beginning to overwhelm her as she spoke. She was finally opening herself up completely, breaking down the last wall between her and Bora. 

“I’m still working on it. Being a wolf, I mean. I went so many years without it… but I want to show you that we are not all bad. I want you to trust me again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for all the comments on past chapters. I love seeing your predictions and hearing your thoughts on Wolfie. ILY!
> 
> I also want to give another update and apology for another spaced out update. I've been dealing with some personal issues and hadn't had the motivation to write, so this chapter took a while to complete. I appreciate everyone who has stuck by me since the first chapter and it means the world to see people liking the story. This is the first ever work I've published publicly so I was really nervous about it. 
> 
> Stay safe and don't forget to vote for Dreamcatcher on SMA and collect votes for the next comeback! 
> 
> Last thing, if you want to leave longer comments or do so anonymously, here is the link to my CC.  
> https://curiouscat.qa/MooSomniaKai


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for typos. I literally got so lazy and didn't proof read... But sorry for the wait!

“Are you tracking the flight?” Yoohyeon leaned forward, resting her chin on the back of Siyeon’s seat. The wolf quickly hid her phone against her chest and playfully reached back to pat Yoohyeon on the head.

“Relax, there’s still an hour until she lands. We’re early.” Siyeon said as Yoohyeon sat back in her seat. The van hit a particularly rough bump which caused Yoohyeon to yelp as her head slapped the back of her headrest. “That’s karma for asking every ten minutes.”

Beside her, Yubin was absorbed in her phone, not even acknowledging the rambunctious puppy seated in the row behind her. There was a content smile on her face as she tapped away at whatever she was doing. 

Yoohyeon seemed to take notice as she leaned up yet again. When she was right beside the blue-haired girl’s ear, she shouted. “Hey, Yubs!”

Yubin was always a very quiet person. She much preferred to be alone or merely an observer to the chaos of the others. However, the scream that erupted from her was anything but quiet. Siyeon had to cover her ears, Yoohyeon cackling behind her.

When Yubin finally calmed her racing heart, she turned to Yoohyeon, a deep scowl set in her brows. “Kim Yoohyeon, I will murder you and no one will ever find the body.”

Suddenly, a familiar, disjointed laugh erupted from the front passenger seat. 

Bora had been silent since the night before, when she came home to Siyeon waiting for her on the couch. After their talk, they had sat in silence together as Bora slowly fell asleep in the wolf’s arms. Siyeon had carefully picked up the smaller girl and tucked her into bed, pulling the blankets up around her and assuring her elephant stuffed animal was close by. 

Siyeon had found relatively easy sleep that night as well, a weight lifted from her chest.

“What were you doing, Yubin?” Siyeon asked.

“I was texting.” Yubin quietly admitted, slipping her phone into her backpack between her legs. This only caused the others to glance back at her with more questions on the tips of their tongues. Yubin signed as she noticed the looks. “I was texting Gahyeon in the other car, if you must know.” She said, her cheeks taking on an uncharacteristic pink. 

Yubin was saved by the bell as the van parked at the airport, their manager announcing for them to gather their things. 

Incheon International Airport was rather quiet. There were a few people waiting for flights, mostly business people in fancy suits with a lot of money. The werewolf attacks had placed bans of unnecessary travel, leaving the airport void of many of its usual tourists. 

They were led to a pick-up waiting area, more secluded front the main airport thoroughfare. By the time they had gone through the necessary security checks, Handong’s plane had landed. 

Then they saw her, her fading red hair flowing behind her and arms full of her belongings. 

Siyeon could feel the tears burn her eyes. And she wasn’t alone. The other members sported the same look as Handong came close and closer until she was a few steps away. 

“Hi, guys.” Was all it took for the six girls to launch themselves forward to cruch Handong in the middle. Even their managers joined in, their hands firm and warm on their backs. 

When they finally separated, Siyeon took a step back to allow the other girls to catch up. Watching from the side, she noticed Yoohyeon’s arm casually snaking and latching onto Handong. Gahyeon was on her other side, stuck to her roommate and not letting go. Yubin had a content, soft smile on her lips as Handong turned to her. Minji pulled Handong into a soft back hug, resting her chin on the Chinese girl’s shoulder. 

And Bora. Bora was watching with a look in her eyes; one of love and wholeness. Handong was the missing piece of their family and now she was finally home. 

_____

After finally arriving home to the dorms, Handong immediately crashed into her room to inspect if her bed was still intact. Finally satisfied that Gahyeon hadn’t tried to take over her vacant space, she began methodically putting her belongings away, as well as placing aside the gifts she had brought her members from China. 

_ Knock knock knock.  _

Leaning against the doorframe was Siyeon, her hands deep in her pants pockets. 

“Hey, Dongie.” Siyeon said nervously, unsure if it was okay for her to enter. When Handong waved her over, she quickly made her way further in the room, closing the door over behind her. “Can we talk about something?”

Handong placed a sweater in her drawer before straightening up and looking at Siyeon. “Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… I just… while you were gone some things happened. And I think you should know, too.” Siyeon took a deep breath. “And I want to do this before I chicken out.”

Handong raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“I-” Before Siyeon could finish, the door swung open revealing Bora, now changed into sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt down to her knees. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you two were talking.” Bora said awkwardly, yet still not moving to leave. 

Handong shook her head, moving to pull Bora into the room with Siyeon. “It’s fine! Siyeon was just telling me something I missed while I was away.”

Bora looked to Siyeon. 

“Ah, yeah. Uh…” Siyeon looked to Bora who had an unreadable expression. Like ripping off a bandaid. “I’m a werewolf, Handong.”

Siyeon held her breath, waiting for a reaction from the Chinese girl. Even Bora seemed to tense beside her, waiting. 

“Really?”

Siyeon nodded. 

“My Uncle is a wolf. The gene never passed down to my dad, but my Uncle used to play with me and my cousins when I was little.” Handong explained, a look of nostalgia washing over her. “Thanks for trusting me, Siyeon. I know the world isn’t kind to you right now.” 

And then Siyeon was hugging Handong, arms wound tightly around her. Handing chuckled, returning the hug. She glanced up at Bora. 

“So do the other members know?”

Bora nodded. “Some found out more recently than others, but yeah.”

Handong managed to slide out of Siyeon’s grasp, but she didn’t go far. “And are they all okay with it?” 

Siyeon nodded slowly, but her eyes drifted to Bora before looking down. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Maybe one day you can show me?” Handong asked. She quickly looked panicked as she spoke again. “Unless you don’t want to! I understand if you don’t. It’s just… it’s been so long since I was around wolves. They all went into hiding. I miss them…”

Siyeon understood. She missed her neighbors. She missed her father. She missed her mother as she yelled at the two of them for tracking mud in the house before brushing out their messy fur. 

So Siyeon agreed. One day she would be comfortable enough to show them all again. 

_____

Despite being a whole seven again, their activities were still halted. Bora still had her physical therapy sessions, although now they were only once a week and more of a check-up than anything too intense. 

So the girls spent their days finally relaxing and enjoying having uninterrupted time off without the pressure of a schedule the next morning. 

Bora was still distant. It was like the older girl didn’t know how to approach Siyeon, now that her secret was out. And Siyeon didn’t make much of an effort on her end either. It was like walking on eggshells. There were no more late night chat sessions in either of their bunks, no Bora walking into Siyeon’s room to wake her up with a loud shout and the promise of breakfast. 

If the other members noticed, they didn’t say anything. No one was brave enough to shatter the relative peace that had settled over the dorm. 

_____

Siyeon was trying her best to stay quiet. She had woken up around four in the morning with her stomach grumbling and yelling at her to grab a snack. And who was she to deny it. She had stashed a package of chocolate chip cookies the other day and it seemed like a great time to eat them. 

She was passing by Handong and Gahyeon’s room, although the youngest was curled up on Yubin’s bed, on her way back, her stomach full of chocolate chip cookies and maybe she snuck in a snack bag of chips. Everyone slips up from time to time. But what caught her attention were the hushed voices coming from the room beside her. 

Siyeon didn’t want to eavesdrop, but she was curious who was awake at almost five in the morning. Then she heard Bora’s voice, her tone uncharacteristically quiet and hushed.

Siyeon slowly approached the door, catching a soft light coming from underneath. 

“Why are you asking?” Handong’s voice was gravely, most likely just out of sleep. 

“I just…” Bora’s voice sent a wave of emotions through Siyeon. There was something about hearing Bora’s voice so small and unsure that made her heart sad. 

“Does this have to do with Siyeon?” 

A beat of silence. “Yeah.”

There was the rusting of sheets as they adjusted on Handon’s bunk. Siyeon carefully lowered herself to the ground, sitting leaning against the wall beside the door.

“I heard from the other members about the attacks.” Handong said. “It couldn’t have been easy.”

“It still isn’t…” Bora admitted. “I’m still kind of nervous when I walk out the door.”

Handong hummed in acknowledgement.

“So you want to know my thoughts on wolves?” Handong asked. “Have you asked the others?”

“I did, but their first real interactions with them have been Siyeon… So I guess they didn’t really have much to say.” Bora responded. 

“I see.” Handong replied, sounding a bit more awake than before. 

“Yeah…” Bora added awkwardly. “I just… they told you what happened when me and Siyeon were attacked. I was so scared and when I look at those wolves and Siyeon, it’s hard to see the difference.”

Siyeon curled even further into herself. She had hoped that night with Bora had been enough to at least begin changing her mind about her. It made Siyeon a bit angry that Bora had hid how she was feeling. But it also made her sad and disappointed she hadn’t realized it herself or made an effort to talk about it. There had been a distance growing between them but Siyeon hoped, in the back of her mind, it was all in her imagination. She wanted nothing more than things to be back to normal. 

“I can tell you one thing,” Handong started speaking again, “is that those werewolves who attacked you? They aren’t true wolves.”

Bora stayed silent. 

“You don’t believe me?” Handong asked. 

Bora sighed. “It’s not that I don’t believe you… It’s just hard to understand after what I’ve seen.”

“I get that.” Handong replied. “But let me tell you a bit of my childhood growing up. Would that help?”

Siyeon didn’t hear Bora answer, so she assumed she nodded when Handong continued speaking.

“As you all know, I grew up in Wuhan. There isn’t a large wolf presence in the city, but there are more packs who live outside in the countryside. My uncle and his family lived there. He and my cousins are wolves. It's genetic, but it skipped my dad and apparently me as well. But we used to visit them on the weekends. Their pack was kind of like a big family. A lot of them are like that. It’s their nature, I guess. Wolves are very loyal to their friends and family. The adults all worked together on the farms out there and the kids all attended school. And after classes and work, they would go hunting or teach the younger wolves how to control themselves.”

“What happened if they couldn’t?” Bora asked.

“Then they were punished. And severely, especially if it put an innocent person in danger. Bora, their goal is never to hurt anyone. They just want to live their lives.” Handong reasoned as she told her story.

Outside the door, Siyeon could hear the fondness in Handong’s voice as she spoke about her family. She could tell the Chinese girl missed them dearly, given the way her voice got a bit more excited when she spoke about them. It was refreshing to hear.

“I haven’t seen that side of the family in so many years. I don’t know how it was here in Korea when everything started, but the Chinese Hunters were ruthless. If anyone was accused of being a wolf, they would take the children first and place them in a detention center to be ‘reformed’. So my uncle and his family hid. He didn’t even tell my father where they were going in case it was to get out. He couldn’t risk his family.” Handong’s voice wavered as she continued. “They used to make public examples of the captured adults. I don’t blame Siyeon for hiding any of this. It’s not something a lot of innocent wolves want to remember.” 

Then there was silence. She could hear their breathing inside of the room, as though Bora was taking in everything Handong had said. Siyeon was about to get up and leave her spot on the ground when she heard Bora speak again. 

“I want to trust her. I-” Bora cut herself off abruptly. “I care about her...”

“But it’s not easy.” Handong finished her sentence. 

“Yeah.”

“I can’t tell you what to feel. No one has the right to do that, but give her a chance. Siyeon is a true wolf; loyal, kind and protective. All of the years I’ve known her, I’m surprised I didn’t guess earlier. She reminds me a lot of one of my cousins.” Handong said with a soft fondness in her voice. 

Siyeon felt overwhelmed with the kindness from Handong. They hadn’t been overly close, like Handong was with Yoohyeon and Yubin or even Bora, but she considered her family. And to hear her talking about wolves with the praise she was giving them? It made Siyeon’s heart ache with something she didn’t know she had needed to hear. Like another reassurance that she was not like the monsters who attacked innocent people. 

Siyeon was caught in her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching the door. In a panic, Siyeon rolled away from the wall and quickly shot to her feet just as the door opened. 

“Siyeon?” Bora asked as she looked at the wolf who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“H-hey, Bora. I was just getting a snack.” Siyeon said, motioning to the kitchen down the hall. 

Bora gave her a hard look before accepting the answer and quietly closing Handong’s door behind her. “Are you going back to bed?” 

Siyeon nodded. 

They both walked the next few steps together in silence, Bora’s room with Yoohyeon coming up first. 

“I guess this is me….” Bora said as she placed her hand on the doorknob. 

“Goodnight, Bora.” Siyeon said, giving Bora one last glance before turning to walk down the hallway to her own room. 

“... Wait!” Bora grabbed Siyeon’s wrist as she was about to walk away, pulling the wolf back in front of her. “Wait.” She said again, quieter this time. 

“Is everything okay?” Siyeon tried to sound as casual as possible, although she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. 

“I want to see.” 

“Huh?” Siyeon didn’t hear Bora right. “You what?”

“I want to see your wolf form.” Bora’s voice was barely a whisper as her grip on Siyeon’s arm loosened. 

So Siyeon did hear that right.

“Now?” Siyeon asked, a bit of panic settling in her chest. When Bora nodded, she sighed. “Why now?” Siyeon had to ask. She had a feeling it had to do with her talk with Handong, but she needed to be sure. She wanted to know where Bora stood with her. 

“I was talking with Handong about what she said the other day… and I want to stop being afraid of you.” Bora looked down. “You don’t deserve it, but I can’t help it after everything that happened. But I want to try, Siyeon.”

That was all Siyeon needed. She grabbed Bora’s hand and led her to the more open space of the living room, the moonlight filtering in from the haphazardly closed curtains leading to the veranda. Not bothering to turn the lights on, Siyeon motioned for Bora to sit on the couch. 

“I- uh… I can show you but I need you to turn around until I tell you to look.” Siyeon said as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Bora raised an eyebrow but seemed to catch on after a moment as she twisted around. 

Siyeon took a deep breath and stripped down, placing her clothing on the other side of the couch. And then she felt the stretch of her bones as they shifted in place. It was getting easier and easier with each shift as her body began to remember its other form. 

Siyeon huffed, a sign for Bora to finally turn back to her. Bora did so slowly. When she finally faced the wolf, her eyes swept over Siyeon’s pitch black fur, to her large paws, and then locked with the glowing blue of her eyes. 

Even in the dark, Siyeon could see every detail. She could see Bora’s face struggle to hide her fear as she continued to take Siyeon in. Her ears couldn’t help but twitch when Bora released a shaky breath. She wished Bora would say something or explain what was going on in her head. Siyeon felt like an exhibit, standing as still as possible while Bora took in her wolf form. 

“Siyeon…” Bora said as she carefully reached a hand out. Even in the low light of the moon, Siyeon could see it shaking. Slowly, Siyeon walked closer, making sure to keep her head low and bowed, a sign of submission as she approached. She stopped a few inches away from the outstretched hand, waiting to see what Bora would do. 

Siyeon carefully tilted her head forward. For the first time, Bora’s hand gently pressed against the top of her head between her ears, immediately sinking into the thick fur. But as quickly as she touched Siyeon, she yanked her hand away as though she had been burned. Siyeon felt her heart drop. She glanced up, catching the uncertainty in Bora’s eyes. 

She wanted to speak, to tell Bora it was okay and that she would never hurt her. She wanted to gather Bora in her arms and tell her she would never let anyone hurt her ever again. 

But she couldn’t speak. Not in that form. Instead, she carefully took a step back, giving Bora her space, but the girl moved her hand again. This time, she rested her hand on top of the wolf’s head, her eyes locked with Siyeon’s. 

In the moonlight, Bora’s deep brown eyes sparkled as she looked between Siyeon’s. It was as though time froze as Bora softly ran her fingers through her fur. Siyeon couldn’t help but close her eyes and lean into the touch, a soft grumble rolling out of her chest. 

Siyeon doesn’t know how long she stood there, Bora’s fingers brushing through her fur. But suddenly, the touch was gone, prompting Siyeon to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Bora, her eyes full of tears. Siyeon shot back on her rear, sitting further away from Bora as she watched a few silently roll down her cheeks. 

Realizing Siyeon was watching her, Bora quickly wiped them away, a nervous and shaky chuckle erupting from her lips. 

“I’m sorry….” 

Siyeon looked down at her paws, the tiled floor, anywhere but Bora. She knew it was going to take time, but it still hurt hearing Bora take hiccupped breaths as she tried to calm herself. 

Bora spoke again, catching Siyeon off-guard. “I didn’t mean to cry.” She said. “It’s just a lot, but thank you, Siyeon.”

Siyeon nodded her head. 

After a beat of silence, a small smile spread across Bora’s face. “Your fur’s really soft.” Siyeon snapped her head up. “Handong told me about her childhood. She said that real wolves were loyal and kind. But I was just so scared that I…” Bora shook her head. “Siyeon, I-I was wrong. About you. I know I was wrong, but I was just so nervous and scared and I just wanted to pretend nothing happened and maybe everything would go back to the way they were a few months back.” 

Siyeon shifted closer, leaning her side against Bora’s leg, ready to move if Bora seemed uncomfortable. Bora did tense at first, but her hand slowly found its way to Siyeon’s fur, her body finally relaxing against the warmth of the wolf beside her. 

“I won’t live in fear anymore, Wolfie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, InSomnias! I know a lot of people are sad, disappointed, and anxious regarding the award shows, but please remember to take care of yourself. We have broken many records for Dreamcatcher, and this is only the beginning. Keep your heads held high and keep streaming and voting and we will get the girls their first win! Much love to you all! 
> 
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GAHYEON! Our little fox is growing up!


End file.
